


The Carpal Tunnel of Love

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is very introverted, but one night, his best friend Zayn forces him out of the house to the raunchy club downtown. On the corner that night, he meets three prostitutes, Liam, Niall, and Harry, and one of them offers him a free night. Louis didn't necessarily believe in soulmates before, but it was almost embarrassing how fast he felt himself falling for Harry, and after learning a few of his secrets, he found it difficult to find the line between sex and being in love without pushing Harry away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carpal Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has literally consumed my life for the better part of a year. This is the longest thing I've ever written so please be gentle with me. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Hella big thanks to ttomlinstyles on tumblr for supporting me through this awful process. She has put up with me from the start and I couldn't be more grateful.
> 
> I'm teacuphaz on tumblr, come gimme a shout!

"Zayn. Why." Louis asked incessantly, sluggishly dragging himself to get in the passenger seat of Zayn’s car. Complaining never got him anywhere. Every days off, Zayn would force him to put on some decent clothes and head to the raunchy club downtown. Louis was never the person to go out, very introverted, but as much as he complained, he always ended up having a good time.

"Quit being a little bitch, Lou, or so help me god I will reach down your throat and tear your scrotum through your body." Louis could never actually tell when Zayn was joking, but he was pretty sure that was physically impossible. He tossed Zayn a harsh glare, wondering how much he looked like an ignorant, pissed-off fifteen-year-old.

Buildings passed by in the car windows, neon lights of the city at night boasting their fluorescent, candy colours that resembled the artificial lights in office buildings that gave Louis a headache by just being in the room. The city was always so beautiful at night, especially to Louis who would walk the streets outside his apartment alone to escape the deafening silence of his lonely walls, but in the fit of Louis’ tantrum, everything seemed to be mocking him in the most annoying way he could ever dream.

"You need to get that poetic ass of yours laid, pardon the pun." Zayn smiled at Louis from the drivers seat, trying to lighten the mood a bit as he shoulder checked into a parking spot on the side of the road.

"Zayn, just because I like guys doesn’t mean it’s a pun when you bring up my ass and my sex life in the same sentence." He felt himself smiling, god damn it, and Zayn poked at his sides, smiling largely as he finally saw his friend loosening up.

"No, fuck, I’m sick of looking out my window at night and seeing you skulking down in the street like some freak. I can’t give you the sort of attention you need, I mean, I could if you wanted me to, but-"

"I get it, please shut the fuck up now." Louis shook his head, trying to clear the thought of how Zayn could probably fuck him into oblivion, because that was unsurmountably wrong on so many levels. If Louis was in any right state of mind, he would never be turned on by Zayn proposing sex, but the guy was right. It had been eight months since Louis had gotten laid, and to be honest, his own fingers just couldn’t hit the right angles he needed. Because of this, Louis had spent many frustrating nights finger fucking himself raw to no avail, only to be disappointed and unable to come at all because of how sore he was.

The music was deafening as they entered the suffocating room. There were so many bodies practically packed like sardines, covered in sweat and grinding to tacky mainstream pop music that made Louis cringe. He scoped the crowd in hopes of a good looking man, one that could please him more than his own pitifully little fingers, but shook his head towards Zayn who anxiously rubbed his face with his hands, noticing the same dilemma,

"Don’t worry bro, I swear that I will get you a fine piece of ass to take home even if it comes to me having to volunteer myself." That proposition was starting to sound appealing, and Louis mentally slapped himself for even considering thinking about it.

Zayn stuck to his word for the first part of the night, but as soon as a pretty little blonde girl with too much makeup was hanging off him, the promise of Louis getting laid was slowly dwindling away like the alcohol that filled his cup earlier. Louis sat at the bar, watching the girl snake her arms around his friend’s neck as she laughed, the sound being drowned out by the crowd. It had been an hour, and with no sign of any attractive men in the whole place, Louis knew it was time to hail a cab to get home. When he approached Zayn, the blonde paid no mind to him, even when Zayn turned his head to talk briefly to his friend. A stage five clinger.

"Man, I’m heading home. There’s really no point in me being here bummed out. I’ll catch a cab, don’t worry about me."

"You sure? I haven’t drank anything, I can still give you a ride if you need."

"Nah." Louis patted Zayn on the back with a feeble smirk. "Enjoy." Zayn winked, turning back to the girl who didn’t seem to even realize the fact that the guy she was dancing with had even turned his head away from her for a second. Louis smiled, shaking his head. Drunk and oblivious. What a fantastic recipe for a one night stand.

Louis popped the collar of his jacket as he walked into the cool night air, adjusting his beanie around his ears as he walked to the corner of the street with the intention of being easily spotted by cabs. A group of boys were gathered at the corner, confidently dressed in jackets and solid colour tees and laughing about something that seemed more amusing than mediocre small talk. Two of the guys appeared to be older, maybe early twenties, but the other boy looked about seventeen, gangly, and not yet grown into his body which seemed to be littered with tattoos that Louis noticed quickly, mostly due to the low cut shirt he wore that didn’t cover two bird tattoos on his collarbones, and short sleeves that revealed many small designs revolving around a large ship. Louis didn’t understand why the apparent younger boy went without his jacket, having it slung over his right arm in such a way that allowed Louis to take in the bulge of his bicep. Shaking his head, Louis stood a comfortable distance away from the boys, shy, even with strangers who appeared barely even a year younger than his twenty-one-year-old self.

As Louis searched in the fluorescent streets for the light of a taxi, and uneasy feeling fell over him. He was being watched. Sure enough, the boys were quite openly pointing towards him and talking, and Louis nervously adjusted himself. Louis was trying his absolute best to ignore the laughs, and he could feel his insecurity causing him to sweat. A finger tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey mate, are you here for a reason, or are you honestly trying to hail a cab?" The boy with brown eyes asked, the other two flanking him as he expressed his self-assured confidence.

"I- excuse me? I’m not exactly confident I understand.” Louis’ palms were sweating profusely, hands shaking at the sudden confrontation.

“I’m sorry man, most people don’t stand on this particular corner to hail a taxi. So you’re not a customer?" The boy was polite enough, and Louis took a deep breath, almost relaxing until the sudden realization of what the guy meant by "customer" dawned on him.

"Oh, oh god no. Oh fuck I really am in the wrong place, aren’t I?" Louis threw his head into his hands, trying to shake himself as if he were in the middle of a bad dream. These kids were male prostitutes. No, not kids, men. Good looking men, actually, and they must have a good customer base due to the fact they have the sex appeal of Calvin Klein models.

"Hah, no worries. I didn’t know if you were just shy because you seem rather jittery. I’m Liam by the way." The man extended his hand, and Louis shook it, surprised that he didn’t have a sudden muscle spasm and tear the guy’s arm off as per usual when he met good looking men. Louis was starting to realize why he wasn’t getting laid. "And this is Niall and Harry." The blond boy who was named Niall grinned, and Louis took in his broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. His eyes were drawn finally to the boy called Harry, and his breath caught in his throat. The kid was even prettier up close, though he looked no older than Louis had originally guessed. Chocolate brown curls framed porcelain skin and green eyes that were bright even in the dim lights. His pouted pink lips turned up in a smile, and Harry extended an arm to shake hands with Louis.

"Forgive me," Harry drawled out in a voice that Louis wanted poured over his cereal in the morning, "But you have very beautiful eyes." Liam smirked towards Niall. Harry was always so forward. Quite the charmer, too.

"He was just telling us he likes your ass, actually, which is an understatement. I don’t mean to make you feel awkward, but oh my god." Liam smiled, his hands moving in a squeezing motions as he nodded, mouth wide open. Louis knew being so open about sex was obviously normal, so the forward attitude of the guys was unsurprising. Harry’s lips stretched into a widely dazzling smile, exposing deep dimples that jutted into his cheeks, and Louis’ heart clenched suddenly. Niall laughed loudly, probably due to the fact Louis’ face was undeniably red.

"Well, he isn’t lying. I also like your voice. I bet you’d be really vocal in bed." Louis was sweating again, unable to form coherent sentences in the presence of this beautiful boy.

"Thank you." He finally managed. "I quite like yours as well."

Harry licked his lips.

"Tell you what. If you give me a free shower and let me borrow a change of clothes, I’ll give you one free night." Louis felt his eyes widen, and he began to stutter.

"Um, I-"

"I’d take him up on that, actually." Liam advised, "for a fit guy, you look like you need a good lay." Louis inhaled a sharp breath, biting his own lip in response as his face grew impossibly redder. He couldn’t deny that Harry was unbelievably gorgeous… And enticing… With beautiful green eyes…

"Alright. Yeah, I’d like that."

"I’ll catch you guys tomorrow then." Harry winked, raising a hand with a flick of his wrist, causing a taxi to seemingly materialize on the side of the road. Louis noted it was probably because of how tall Harry was rather than admitting that he could never get a taxi to stop for him. As the boy got in the cab, Louis watched a man who looked to be in his forties trying to look inconspicuous as he approached Liam with a wad of cash. Louis knew he himself could never afford to pay for a blow job, let alone a whole night with one of these guys. He would be lying if he said he knew what he was getting himself into, or, what he was getting into himself per say, but the kid probably had experience, and that seemed promising enough.

Harry made small talk with Louis, easing the tension he knew the older boy felt. Louis’ soft voice was very pretty, he wasn’t kidding when he said he liked his men vocal. Harry had enough experience to know Louis’ type, making it near irresistable to take the night off and head to his place.

"So I’m guessing you really don’t do this often." Harry raised an eyebrow, nothing Louis’ leg bounced up and down with some pent-up energy. He rested his hand on Louis’ leg, relaxing him immediately.

"No." Louis shyly chuckled, making eye contact with the kid briefly, "How old did you say you are?"

"I didn’t. I’m eighteen if it matters that much."

"Oh. Good." He wasn’t sure if it was him, but Louis didn’t know if he could get any more awkward. Everything about Harry’s posture exuded some sort of natural confidence, and Louis didn’t even want to think about how much experience must’ve lead a fucking eighteen year old to be so confident with his sexuality without coming across as arrogant. Louis also began to notice Harry’s apparent maturity, even at the young age, and suddenly he was aware of why Zayn was always calling him a poet.

Aware.

That was the right word to describe Harry’s attitude. Louis smiled to himself as he handed the taxi driver a couple of bills, stepping out of the yellow car and onto the cool pavement outside of his apartment building. All of a sudden he and Harry were alone, and the sounds of the street were drowned out by the blood pounding in Louis’ head.

"So this is your building, right?"

"Oh. Yes. Yeah. Sorry." Harry seemed amused by Louis’ stammering, he removed one of his hands from behind his back where he was holding them to motion for Louis to lead the way, and Louis wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment.

Finally they were outside the door to Louis’ small apartment, Louis fumbling to get the key into the knob and open the door for Harry who leisurely strolled in. Louis wished he had the confidence to wipe the smirk off the kid’s face, but instead he just sighed, flicking on the light to allow for Harry’s musings. Louis’ fingers were numb and the door was closing behind him and he was suddenly unexplicably aware of what was about to happen.

They walked into the living room, silent except for the pounding of Louis’ heart which he was sure echoed through the tiny room. Harry’s eyes were on him, eyes raking over his much tinier frame as he stepped closer until they were barely a foot apart.

"I don’t believe I was told your name." Well, shit.

"Louis." He breathed, surprised that his words came out at a normal volume.

"So, Louis," Harry was coming impossibly closer, "do you live alone?"

"Yes."

“Better not waste any time, then." Louis gasped as Harry’s body pressed against his, lips attaching to his neck and hand palming him through his jeans. Louis whined as Harry’s tongue flicked over the soft skin on his neck, no longer able to be ashamed of his desperate state.

"I knew you were vocal." Harry purred against the skin on Louis’ neck, Louis shivered, pressing into Harry’s hand with another small whimper. "You got a bed or a couch? Or do you want me to fuck you on the floor till you can feel the rug burns on your knees?"

"Oh- ahhhh I… I can take you anywhere you want me- oh." Harry forced Louis’ pants to his knees, pulling himself closer to the boy’s body tightly, roughly rucking the soft material of his shirt up in the back as he rolled his hips into Louis'. Harry’s lips found Louis’ as he clenched the shirt tightly in his fists, growing hard when Louis’ shaky hands touched his hips as he moaned into the younger boy’s mouth.

"Have it your way, then." Harry growled, pulling Louis' shirt up and over his head. He dropped to his knees, pushing Louis’ pants and boxers to his feet, allowing him to slip out of them. Harry wasted no time, tugging Louis’ cock quickly before sinking it deep into his mouth. As Louis felt the tip touch the back of Harry’s throat, the young boy gave a hard suck and Louis couldn’t hold back his moans if he tried. Harry’s expression was quite obviously pleased, and he worked for more moans and whimpers, licking up the underside of Louis’ cock. He sucked the head, letting his tongue swirl the tip quickly before letting Louis’ fuck into his throat with desperation.

"Harry… I… I need you inside me…" Louis panted, and on command, Harry stood up, undressing himself at last and grabbing lube out of his pocket. Louis thought it was rather funny he walked around with lube before realizing he was about to be fucked by a prostitute, but when he saw the enormous size of what was about to be inside him and the faces Harry made as he worked himself over with his unusually large hands, all traces of humour were gone from Louis’ mind. All Louis could think was Harry. Harry. Harry.

Harry ripped the pack of lube with his teeth, eyeing Louis with that smirk. Tongue flicked over his swollen lips.

"On your knees, Louis."

Louis obliged, bending onto his knees and elbows, propping his ass up for Harry as if he were offering it. Harry had to admit, Louis had the nicest bum he’d ever seen, and he’d been around. Even more, he loved the relieved noises Louis made as he plunged a slick finger deep into his hole, crazy about the way Louis fucked himself desperately onto the finger, whimpering loudly and desperately. Louis bit his lip, embarrassed as Harry pressed in a second finger.

"I bet you fuck yourself on those delicate fingers waiting for a guy like me to have you wrecked and moaning on the floor like the little slut you are." Louis gripped the carpet with his small fingers, nodding his head furiously while his eyes rolled back into his head from want and need. The sting of the intrusion was nothing compared to how badly Louis needed Harry inside of him. Another finger slid in next to the others. "I bet you make those noises as you fuck your fingers, Louis."

"I can- I… I can never reach the right spot. Fuck, Harry."

"I’m going to hit all of the right spots, Louis, and you’re going to scream my name as I give you what you need." Kisses peppered down Louis’ warm back as Harry removed his digits from the tight heat, and Harry took his time to make Louis fall apart, lips tracing the line of his spine as he arched his back. The cool of Harry’s mouth opposed the heat radiating from Louis’ body, and the swipe of a tongue across Louis’ delicate hole soothed the abused, exposed skin, causing Louis to whine into his own fist. Harry lined his cock up with Louis’ hole, thumbs rubbing delicate circles on each side of Louis’ bum to relax him as he pressed himself in.

If Louis thought Harry was big before, he knew it now.

"Oh… Oh Harry…" Louis was gasping for air. Harry only chuckled.

"I love hearing how big I am. It really never gets old. Keep saying my name, baby."

"Harry. Harry fuck me. I need you to fucking wreck me, Harry." The younger boy snapped his hips deep, rolling them as he buried himself deep inside Louis, searching for that spot to get the noises he needed to get off to. He pounded as hard as he could into Louis, fucking into the boy as if he wanted to make him regret asking for rug burns. With an adjustment of the position of his hips, Louis fell apart, broken sobs loudly escaping his mouth as he loudly begged Harry’s name for more.

"That’s it, baby, louder… If we don’t wake the neighbours I’ll see it as an insult."

"Shit, Harry, there oh there please Harry…" Louis’ whines were louder and inhibited as he used the rest of his energy to fuck himself harder on Harry’s cock, back arching as Harry grabbed his hips for leverage. Sharp nails dug into his soft hips as Louis collapsed, arms shaking uncontrollably and sparks flying behind his eyes. Harry rolled his hips in and out of Louis, his finish encroaching upon him as a result of Louis’ choked whimpers. Louis’ frail body was nearly convulsing as Harry threw his head back in pure pleasure, moaning a deep growl from the base of his throat. There was no feeling like making a man fall apart on his hands and knees, and with a sharp thrust, Harry was coming almost directly after Louis.

Louis’ knees completely gave out underneath him as Harry pulled out, muffling his whimpers while sucking in gasps of breath. His sore knees regretted the eagerness from earlier, but Louis couldn’t help but smile. This whole situation was ridiculous, and Harry was now an inch in front of his face, looking much younger than the man who just fucked him as he pressed his smug lips firmly against Louis’ in a solid, closed-mouthed kiss.

"Do you kiss all of your customers?" Louis breathed heavily through his satisfied grin. His bum was still straight in the air, but he was much too content to care. Harry chuckled.

"No. I usually get paid, too. You got a shower?"

"Sure thing." Louis unwillingly pulled his body up off the floor, leading the young boy down the hallway towards his bedroom. One of the nicest things about Louis’ apartment was the ensuite bathroom in his bedroom, but then again, when Louis tossed Harry a towel and sat down on his bed, he watched Harry hips sway alongside his perfect bum as he walked and Louis was sure that Harry was the nicest thing about his apartment.

Louis couldn’t wipe the stupid grin from his face. He laid on his bed completely undressed and drained of energy while the smile remained plastered on his face. Zayn was never going to let him live this one down, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the constant mocking and ridicule he would have to endure for the rest of his life while he had Harry’s cum dripping slowly out of him. He was going to have to change his sheets tomorrow anyways. Louis sighed as he finally convinced himself to wrap his sticky, sweaty limbs in bed sheets, breathing contentedly at the cool fabric that soothed his burning skin.

The sound of running water in the next room stopped, and Louis listened to the squeaky sound of the shower as Harry stepped out and towelled off. Harry emerged through the open bathroom door wrapped in a towel and smelling like Louis’ shampoo. He shook out his wet hair. Louis loved the way his cheeks were flushed from the steam and warm water.

"Lou, d’you mind if I stay the night?" Harry asked confidently, removing his towel to dry some excess water from his damp hair.

"Not at all! It’s the least I can do!" Louis stammered, smiling largely as he gestured as if to say “my house is yours", and Harry smiled back.

"Well at least I’m going to get to try out the couch." Harry winked. He started to make his way out of the bedroom.

“Harry,” the boy turned to look towards the bed in the dim light, “you can stay in here if you really want to. I mean, I’m all gross, but if you don’t want to be alone or something…” Before Louis could finish his thought, Harry was snuggling into bed next to him, damp hair wetting the pillow as he curled into the older boy’s side.

Louis didn’t mind Harry sleeping out on the couch, he personally didn’t even need comforting after sex, but something about the bags under Harry’s eyes made it look like he hadn’t gotten a good nights sleep in a long time. The couch was uncomfortable, and Harry was obviously tired. Louis smiled at the way he seemed so big in comparison to Harry, who now had his fingers pressing softly into the skin of the older boy’s hips. Louis wrapped a protective arm around the kid, and Harry’s breath quickly evened, signalling to Louis that he was already asleep. Louis could make out the details of Harry’s pale face in the moonlight through the window; the expanse of white skin was stretched over a model’s bone structure and beautiful long eyelashes rested on still rounded cheeks. When Harry’s face was relaxed, it looked impossibly younger, more vulnerable, and something about that made Louis feel very uneasy. Harry’s warm breath ghosted over Louis neck and Louis pressed small kisses into the drying curls atop his head instinctively before letting his own eyes fall closed and falling into a deep sleep.

*******

He knew when he woke up in the morning Harry would be gone, and he was right. Louis rolled over onto the empty other half of the bed which had already cooled in its neglect to check the clock. He realized he had slept in past noon, and in pure annoyance that he knew he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep tonight at a decent time, he placed his two feet on the ground to get out of the strangling confines of his damp-feeling room. Louis wasn’t sure why it always had a sticky feeling after he’d had sex.

He walked groggily to the kitchen to fix his morning tea, impatiently dipping the bag into his boiled water to pass a few minutes. His knees were raw, but for some reason it didn’t hurt as bad to sit as he originally thought it would. As he cleaned up and started to feel chilly due to his lack of clothes, Louis almost missed the note stuck onto the fridge. He grabbed the note and headed back to his bedroom to grab his glasses to read the note properly.

 

Louis,

I borrowed a pair of clothes and stole five bucks from the kitchen to get some food. Thanks for last night. Xx

Harry

 

Louis held the piece of paper in his hands, turning it over in his fingers and realizing that the paper Harry had used was one of the pages from a book on his nightstand he was currently enjoying, just more ripped and with writing all over it. Nice. He shook his head, laying the note on the table just in case it was an important page. Also, he sort of liked Harry’s messy handwriting. He knew Zayn was going to ask him to go out again tonight after his job interview and he sighed, realizing he was going to have to put a little more effort into his usually careless appearance tonight . He went through his drawers, trying to find his nice pair of black pants that were a little baggy on him but they were nowhere to be found.

Great.

Harry.

Harry had taken his only pair of black pants that weren’t obscenely tight and were just professional enough not to get dirty looks. Louis groaned, pulling out a tight jean material that was all black with black threading. These skinny pants made his abnormally large ass look way larger than it already was, and that was the last thing Louis needed unless the person doing his interview was into that. Louis grabbed a slightly more dressy maroon t-shirt before making his way to the bathroom. He noticed Harry had neatly folded his used towel on the sink, and without a second thought, Louis grabbed it and laid it within arms reach from the shower. He wasn’t sure if it was creepy using a prostitute’s used towel, but he couldn’t be bothered to go grab another towel and then have to do even more laundry. He could justify it by not wanting to waste water by having to wash two separate towels, but the amount of time Louis spent in the shower would have given away his disregard for preserving water. Louis stood face first in the stream of water, massaging his shoulders in the heat of the steam that rose from the floor. He sang his lungs out in an effort to startle the whole neighbourhood with his pitchy voice and finally shut the water off when he started to think his voice actually sounded good. Louis knew as soon as his own voice sounded good, the steam must be getting to his head and he should probably get out.

Louis towelled off with the still-damp towel, wiping down every part of his dripping body and wringing out his too-long hair. It really had been too long since he had a haircut. He shaved his face, applying the aftershave that wasn’t too overpowering but stung like a bitch. Louis’ mind drifted while brushing his teeth. What shirt had Harry borrowed? Had he borrowed his underwear and socks too? Where had the boy found five bucks if Louis barely had five bucks to his name let alone laying around in his house?

By borrowed, did Harry mean Louis would be seeing him again?

Thinking of Harry was making Louis’ pulse increase, so Louis spat his toothpaste into the sink, shaking all thoughts of the young boy from his head. He combed through his hair, trying to get his fringe just right and wiping residual toothpaste from the corners of his mouth. He jumped up and down, shaking his wrists in order to release some of the built up adrenaline that was surfacing as a result of his approaching interview. It was just a stupid bar job. Louis was twenty-one, way too old to be nervous for a meaningless interview but not quite old enough to not need this job and hopefully the tips he would be receiving. He decided that before his interview, he needed to get some groceries and hopefully get a latte, as if he needed a sugar rush before his interview.

*******

"So what experience do you have in the service industry?" The interviewer wasn’t looking up from his papers, glasses resting too far down his nose. The interview wasn’t particularly formal, but Louis was still intimidated as he sat at the barstool, eyes glued on the man interviewing him who couldn’t be older than his mid-thirties but appeared about ten years older than he probably was.

"I waited tables in high school for a local restaurant in the summers and have experience mixing drinks as a result of a course I took on a dinner boat in order to be the bartender at a friend’s wedding." Shit. That sounded absolutely ridiculous. The man’s face remained exactly the same as he shifted the papers around in his hands, turning around to grab some glasses that were placed on the bar behind him. He laid out some glasses in front of Louis in different sizes, looking up at Louis for what he felt was the first time tonight.

"Signature drink. Show me what you’ve got." The man motioned from behind the bar for Louis to come to the other side of the counter. Louis looked at which ingredients he had to work with, thinking quickly before remembering the most popular drink ordered at the wedding. The interviewer watched intently, waiting for Louis to finish.

"Give it a go." Louis spoke, voice cracking as he reached up on his tiptoes to put a bottle back. He peered nervously at the man who tentatively took a sip. He swallowed, glanced sideways at Louis, and Louis could almost swear he could see the guy smiling.

He was smiling.

"Louis." The man started, placing the drink back on the counter. "You need to work on your execution, but I’m sure as you get more comfortable with the job you’ll learn. You’ve got an open schedule so that’s nice, you’re a great looking boy, very easy on the eyes, so that’s better. This drink is good. What do you call it?"

"I… I haven’t actually thought about that." Louis grinned nervously. The man was obviously experienced and Louis might have actually impressed him. He came towards Louis and motioned to shake his hand.

"I’m Greg. I’ll fix your schedule up this week. You can start tomorrow. Hair and pants are great, dress shoes or black sneakers, and either a dressy t-shirt or a long sleeve shirt. Black is very professional so try and stick with that. It will be a pleasure working with you." Louis couldn’t believe his ears. He really needed this. He really really needed this.

"Thank you so much, Greg. I won’t let you down."

"I know you won’t. You’re free to go. I have your number so I’ll call you tomorrow to give you some more information." Louis leapt out of the bar practically skipping. Zayn was waiting outside for him in his black leather jacket (as usual) but suddenly, Louis didn’t feel insecure next to his friend. He felt confident and adequate and didn’t care that he probably looked like trash standing next to a supermodel. Zayn smiled with stunning white teeth, slapping his hand onto Louis’ back.

"So when do you start?" Louis grinned.

"Tomorrow, how did you know?" Louis felt himself being shoved by Zayn, almost staggering into the street.

"I knew before you went in. You’re really good. Now come on, I wanna stop by the convenience store to grab some chips and gum. I’m staying the night and we’re celebrating."

Louis and Zayn walked, Zayn’s hands in his pockets due to the chilly night but Louis felt warm. He felt too warm and his fingertips were tingling. Everything just seemed to be going his way lately. They entered the small glass store and headed straight through the short shelves near the middle. There were some other guys there about their age joking and laughing together, but Louis didn’t look up, avoiding any possible judgemental glares he may be receiving. He could also hear a baby crying at the back of the store. All of the big bags of chips were on the back shelves, so Louis walked there, keeping his eyes down in order to view the candy on the shelves. As he was contemplating whether he wanted sour cream or barbecue, the other boys entered the aisle. Out of his peripheral vision, Louis could see that one of the boy’s was wearing blue jeans, the other was wearing tan shorts, and the third was wearing a nice pair of black pants. Louis wondered why anyone would be wearing shorts at this time of night when it’s chilly. The kid with the black pants had his tattooed ankles showing. His pants were much too short. Louis had a pair of pants like that. Those were actually the same pair he meant to wear to his interview but he’d realized were taken by Harry.

Harry.

Louis’ head snapped up eagerly, dropping one of the bags of chips he was holding. Fuck. Harry was already looking at him, chuckling and running his hands through his hair as he approached Louis. He reached down, picking up the bag that Louis dropped and handing it to Louis. Louis was intimidated by how tall Harry was and how close he was standing, realizing that the young boy smelled faintly of alcohol, cigars, and expensive cologne, just as he remembered. He remembered that Harry wasn’t alone, shaking his head to remove his focus from Harry’s bright green eyes and smiling nervously at the other boys.

"Well that’s a familiar face." Liam. Louis remembered his name. Liam was the one wearing jeans.

“Hi, Liam." Louis grinned, then looked anxiously at the third boy.

"Niall." The blonde kid reminded him, removing a sweaty hand from his shorts pockets to touch Louis on the arm to be sarcastically comforting. Louis cackled, rubbing his foot against Niall’s mock apologetically.

"Forgive me. Niall." Louis held his hand to Niall’s heart, making all of the guys laugh. Zayn called to Louis from behind, coming down the aisle from the other end.

"Did you get chips?" Zayn yelled before realizing how many people were in the aisle. He looked up and checked the three boys out before moving to stand behind Louis’ shoulder. "Oh. Hello."

"Zayn, this is Niall, Liam… And Harry." Louis hesitated slightly before saying Harry’s name. It felt like a release almost and it sent shivers down his spine. Even though Harry was so much taller, he still managed to look up at Louis through his thick lashes and smirk with his perfect lips upturned at the corners.

"Nice to meet you." Liam grinned charmingly, reaching out to shake Zayn’s hand. Louis watched nervously, gauging Zayn’s reaction to the boy. To his relief, Zayn smiled, extending an arm to shake hands with Liam. Liam was by far the most personable of the three, yet Niall seemed to be the most outgoing.

"You’re friend with Louis?" Zayn questioned, "how come I’ve never met you guys before?" Liam, of course answered promptly. Harry was staring into Louis’ eyes not breaking contact, and Louis was hypnotized. He couldn’t look away. There was something unspoken in the green eyes that was intriguing, almost as if Harry was looking through him or trying to covey some importantly secret message.

"New friends. We met last night briefly. Well, me and Niall met him briefly;Harry got to know him a little better than we did if you know what I mean." Louis felt Zayn whip his head to look in his direction, but Harry remained unphased, staring unabashedly at Louis. Louis swallowed dryly, knowing he’d have to explain later but unable to move his eyes from Harry. Suddenly, Harry’s eyes shifted to give Zayn the same soft look, but instead of soul-piercing, his eyes were courteous and inviting.

"Yes. I very much enjoyed your friend. Thanks for letting me borrow him for the night." Harry winked in Louis’ direction, puckering his lips slightly. That prick. Zayn was practically exploding with curiosity and Louis knew he’d be interrogated the moment they were alone. The guy was practically shaking, nostrils flaring and smile a little too wide to be comfortable. Louis couldn’t even speak.

"Hey," Liam started, "if you’d wanna, me and the guys were gunna go back to our place and watch a movie. You two could come with." Zayn was nodding, looking back and forth between Louis and Liam. Louis knew that Zayn was going to be asking all night for details to harass Louis with later that night, but Louis couldn’t possibly pass up an opportunity to spend a bit of time with Harry, even if they didn’t have sex.

"Yeah! Me and Lou were gunna go back to his place and just chill anyways. I mean, if it’s alright with you?" Zayn smiled in Louis’ direction, batting his eyelashes oh so sweetly. He looked innocently as if he wasn’t imagining all the things Harry had done to his best friend last night, probably imagining the dirtiest scenario possible that couldn’t possibly compare to Louis’ actual experience from last night. No matter what it was that Zayn was picturing, Louis knew reality was so much better. Harry was giving him that look again and Louis almost forgot how to breathe, let alone talk.

"Fine by me." Louis watched as Harry’s smirk grew even wider, almost as if he was aware of the power he had over Louis. He did know, the cocky bastard. Still, Louis couldn’t find it in him to resent Harry whatsoever.

"Sweet. I’ll drive if you guys don’t mind? We live a bit out of the way."

All five boys paid for their snacks and walked out of the store, the little bell chiming on the door to indicate their departure. Liam, Zayn, and Niall walked ahead, obviously hitting it off. Harry hung a bit behind, lingering next to the store and shaking his head as he listened to Niall’s obnoxious cackle. Louis turned around to check if Harry was coming, but Harry simply gave him that look again and Louis was suddenly frozen. Harry was walking, but very lazily, swinging his legs with his arms clasped tightly behind his back. Louis suddenly and miraculously found his voice.

"Are you coming?" Harry chuckled under his breath, walking slowly closer to Louis. Where did this boy get all his confidence from? Louis admired the way mostly black ink tattoos littered the boy’s arms, generally concentrated on the left side of his body. He’d barely noticed them last night in a fit of sexual frenzy, though he had noticed them initially before they had been introduced. He loved the way the ink stood out on the pale skin in the headachy synthetic light coming from the small gas station store.

"Nah, I think I’m going to hang back. I mean if you don’t mind. If I have to watch Top Gun one more time I think my head is going to explode." Louis laughed, a high pitched twinkling similar to that of the store’s doorbell.

"I know! And whenever it’s on TV, it’s like they are perfectly ok with starting to watch it when it’s already forty five minutes into the movie!" Harry smiled endearingly at the way Louis spoke so passionately about something so insignificant.

"Wanna head back to your place? We can chill there and hang out for a bit if you’d like. I’ll get Li to drop us off on the way." Louis watched as the boys waited in the car, watching and waiting for him and Harry. He wished he had the confidence to invite himself over like happy did, always feeling rude when he did anything remotely forceful especially in a social aspect. Harry wasn’t concerned with appearing rude, his suggestion being spoken easily and without thought, an attitude Louis was jealous of.

"Actually we don’t live far from here if you’d wanna walk?" Harry put both of his thumbs up, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips loosely.

"Hey guys!" Harry yelled to the guys, waving his hand to signal for them to roll the windows down. "I’m going to Louis’ instead if you don’t mind! You guys are fucking lame and I’d rather spend the night with this freak." Harry winked at Louis again who pretended to be hurt.

"Whatever, losers. Have a good night!" Liam yelled. Niall was stringing together a strange, untranslatable amount of curse words at them through a thick accent, and Zayn waved as they drove away. Harry and Louis began making their way down the street, making the short venture to Louis’ apartment.

"You look good in my clothes." Louis remarked.

"You’re short. These are the only pants I could find that would fit!"

"Yeah. About that. I was supposed to wear those pants to my interview tonight." Harry smirked again. Louis was starting to wonder if maybe Harry’s face was stuck like that. He wouldn’t mind.

"Whoops. How did that go by the way?"

"Good." Louis paused, thinking momentarily. "Actually, really good. I got the job. I start tomorrow." They’d finally reached the front door of the apartment building and made their way to the stairwell. Louis didn’t want Harry to judge him for using the elevator.

"That’s great, babe. Good for you." Harry’s genuine smile gave Louis goosebumps. He’d never felt this before. He practically floated up the stairs. Suddenly they were on his couch and he didn’t remember opening the door and there was a movie playing and him and Harry were laughing and this was good. It was so good. Then, Harry was close, so close and he was an inch away from his face and Louis was okay with him being this close. They laid on the couch with the annoying, repetitive music from the special features menu on the DVD playing, and Harry’s face was so close and Louis wanted to slot their lips together and never let go. Harry unfortunately moved, sitting up and adjusting his hair. Louis shifted on the couch, disappointed.

"You know, I could really go for a hot chocolate." Harry grinned. The sudden craving came out of nowhere and Harry thought he was kind of funny but didn’t know why. Louis was caught off guard but suddenly reminded of how young Harry actually was. Hot chocolate.

"Well lucky for you I can do that. If you’d like."

"Please."

Louis got to the kitchen, turning the kettle on and filling two cups, one with a tea bag, and one with chocolate mix. He added a bit of milk to both and then a bit of honey to his own. He wouldn’t be caught dead using any of the sweeteners he'd bought at the tea shop to sweeten his tea like some pretentious prick in front of Harry. He probably preferred honey anyways. He felt hands wrap around his waist from behind him. Lips brushed against his ear and Louis stifled a whimper in the back of his throat. He felt as if he hadn’t gotten laid in months rather than had the best sex of his life last night. Harry had him so on edge and desperate; it was a vulnerable place that Louis didn’t often let people enter. Unfortunately, with Harry’s tongue on his neck it was a little hard not to buckle over like a submissive slut and beg for it.

"You’re pretty cute when you’re all domestic." Harry’s breathy words ghosted over Louis’ collarbone.

"That’s a shame because this is the extent of my kitchen skills. This is actually the peak of my household skills in general." Damn. That sounded lame. Harry chuckled anyways, giving Louis the ticklish feeling in his lower back. He shifted, accidentally grinding his bum into Harry’s lap.

"Good. You’d let me take care of you. I could take care of you. Would you like that, baby?" Louis whimpered aloud now, head leaning back. He was grinding Harry purposefully now, hips moving in sharp, stuttered motions. Louis was trying to control himself, but he kept giving his desperation away in the way his body was betraying him. "You gunna get that?" Louis realized the kettle was whistling loudly.

"Shit," Louis jumped, grabbing the container of boiling water and pouring it into their cups carefully with shaky hands. He presented a mug to Harry who pouted.

"What, no marshmallows?" 

“Sure, just a sec.” Harry moved both mugs to the kitchen table as Louis grabbed marshmallows out of the small cupboard by the fridge. He watched with amusement as Harry carefully dumped more marshmallows into the cup than the cup’s capacity, grinning as Harry drank from the cup eagerly enough to burn his mouth slightly. They sat in silence, drinking from their mugs for a good fifteen minutes. Louis didn’t dare look at Harry’s face. He knew Harry was staring, and he couldn’t handle the way the young boy looked straight through him right now. Unfortunately, his cup was eventually empty and there was no longer a distraction- no excuse not to look at Harry. Louis cleared the cups from the table, pretending not to notice Harry standing up from the table behind him as he washed the dishes carefully and placed them back in their respecting cupboards. He turned around only to realize that he was face to face with Harry. Face to chest, actually, and he couldn’t help it any longer. He looked up into Harry’s deep green eyes and their lips connected with a harsh force. Harry was hungrily pulling Louis into him, using the older boy’s shirt for leverage in order to ensure that there was no space between their bodies.

"I could’ve taken you right in the middle of that store." Harry growled, sucking Louis’ lips and breathing into his mouth heavily, almost as if he’d been running for the last fifteen minutes rather than drinking hot chocolate. Louis felt hands pull angrily across the sides of his body and press harshly down to the curve of his ass, grabbing and squeezing when suddenly he felt himself lifting up, legs wrapping around Harry’s non-existent hips for slight leverage. Harry cradled him for a moment kissing all over Louis’ face before sitting Louis on the counter, kissing him even deeper than before. Louis was struggling to breathe, not because he physically wasn’t able but his mind was just repeating Harry’s name and there wasn’t enough room to remember how to inhale. Harry was clawing at his shirt, dragging it up Louis’ body and pulling their lips apart briefly to throw it on the floor. Harry kissed the boy again. It was much easier when he was face to face with Louis instead of having to hunch down. Then as quickly as it started, everything stopped and they were just looking at each other, chests heaving. Harry was intent on scanning every part of Louis’ face with his eyes, from his flushed cheeks to his bitten, swollen lips. He knew he was powerful. He knew that Louis was willing and eager to please. He’d never had this much power with anyone before and it was new and exciting and he didn’t have anyone to please but himself and this pretty little boy. Harry knew he was being selfish, but he felt like he deserved to be as he grabbed the boy off the counter again and walked the familiar path to the bedroom, laying Louis gently but firmly on the bed and crawling on top. He sucked deep, passionate marks into Louis’ skin as he whimpered beneath him, repeating his name breathlessly and without thought. Louis was way too far gone as Harry stripped his clothes off, then his own, and resumed his position on top.

"God, you are so gorgeous like this." Harry growled, helplessly rutting his hips against Louis' in an attempt to create friction.

"Harry." Louis breathed for what felt like the millionth time tonight. "Harry. Please. I’m ready. Please." Harry ignored Louis’ request, sucking more bruises into the collarbones that made imprints from the inside of Louis’ skin. He spat on his fingers, slicking them before inserting two immediately into Louis, almost too impatient to open him up properly before fucking him into the mattress.

Almost.

"There’s-" Louis was stuttering. "There’s lube in the beside table." Harry knew this. He’d discovered it in his search for five bucks earlier this morning, but instead of explaining that to Louis, , he simply nodded, reaching over with one hand while the other hand continuously moved in and out of Louis. He had three fingers in by now stretching the boy wide, but he removed them, causing Louis to moan deeper than usual at the feeling of emptiness. Harry slicked his cock, working it over with his hand and breathing a sigh of relief at the wet pressure. He reminded himself that he would feel so much better inside of Louis so that he wouldn’t be tempted to simply work himself off with his own fist. He positioned himself, angling to enter Louis, and pressed until his hips pressed* against the boy’s glorious bum. He spent a few seconds shifting gently, eyes tightly squeezed shut to allow Louis to adjust until he heard the magic word.

"Please." Louis watched through glassy eyes as Harry began pounding into him relentlessly. He reached up to tangle his fists into Harry’s mess of brown curls but Harry reached up, one hand at a time to pin both of his arms to the bed. Harry’s grunts filled Louis’ ears and all he could do was lay limp on the bed and watch the faces Harry made. He admired the forming muscles in the boy’s arms, tattooed skin stretching over the bulges that looked even bigger from this angle. Harry’s hair clung to his forehead, lips laying relaxed and eyes soft. Louis admired the way Harry’s nose turned up slightly, eyes shifting to realize that the swallows inked on Harry’s broad chest had eyebrows. Eyebrows. Harry shifted his hips slightly, angling them right at the point of Louis’ body that made the boy’s jaw go slack and suddenly Louis wasn’t able to hyper-analyze Harry’s body, he was only able to repeat his name. Without touching himself, he was quickly and uncontrollably coming all over his own chest and stomach, and in extension, coating Harry as well. He cursed loudly, choking on his own breath as he entered a post-orgasm high. Harry was shaking now, releasing Louis arms and closing his eyes, filling Louis just as he’d done the previous night. Louis could feel him pulsing, almost like a heartbeat. It was over much too quickly and Harry had cleaned them off with a tissue and was leaving him empty and rolling over on the wrinkled sheets to his left. Everything was silent but their breathing, deep and laboured. Louis suddenly felt cold, reaching up to touch his face. Immediately, he pulled his hand back from his face to look at his fingers. The dampness confused him until he realized he was sweating. Louis wondered briefly about the reason behind his cold sweats until he noticed Harry moving beside him.

"You’re leaving?" Louis regretted the words the second they left his lips. If he was trying to sound needy, he had accomplished it. Harry turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"You want me to stay?" Harry seemed honestly confused. Louis’ pulse grew faster than it had been even moments before and his lips couldn’t hold his automatic response.

"Yes. I mean, if you’d like. I… If you don’t need to go you can stay." Harry’s lip turned up slightly at the corner, but Louis noticed that he seemed more amused than pleased. He almost had hope that Harry would accept. He was almost hopeful even though he knew Harry would never say yes.

"You know, if you’re planning on murdering me in my sleep or something my friends know where I am." Harry was smiling. It was definitely a smile this time.

"Oh of course! Yeah. They’d catch me anyways if I murdered you. I’m a shit liar." Louis was rambling.

"Actually, I think I recall hearing you say you teach a drama class a few times a week at the community college." Harry crawled back onto the bed and curled into Louis’ side like a big koala bear.

"Damn. My cover is blown." Louis squinted, realizing what Harry had said. "Wait, I don’t remember telling you that." Harry’s eyes were closed but he was smiling, lips pressed together tightly.

"You talk in your sleep." Harry murmured, lips pressed against the skin behind Louis’ ear. Louis turned, mock offended.

"I hardly believe I’d say that in my sleep even if I did talk in my sleep." Harry’s eyes shot open.

"Oh as if, Louis." Louis loved the way his name rolled off Harry’s lips. "You scared me half to death. You said my name in your sleep. I thought you wanted me to leave or I did something, but you started telling me some strange story about a kid in your class. We had a full conversation before I realized you were still unconscious."

"Oh, so what your saying is, in order to get me to confess to your murder the police have to interrogate me in my sleep?" Louis was intrigued at how calm this boy seemed at his place. He never seemed to be able to get comfortable at people’s houses until he’d gotten to know them for a long time. He was even concerned about how quickly he seemed to be warming up to Harry. It was almost as if he wasn’t a prostitute.

Prostitute. This boy was a prostitute. Louis winced slightly at this recollection.

"Yeah. I should text Liam to let him know. So you’re sure about me staying, hey?" Harry got up off the bed, heading to Louis’ bathroom nonchalantly. He grabbed Louis’ toothbrush, examining it briefly before wetting it, grabbing the tube of toothpaste, squirting a bit into his mouth and following it with the brush. Louis shook his head, weirded out by what he’d just witnessed. He noticed a line of strange purple marks on Harry’s hip that he didn’t notice before. Four little ones in a row. The same pattern but a bit darker lined the underside of his arm. Louis immediately shook this from his mind; there were more important topics for Louis to question.

"Yeah. I mean, of course I’m ok with it." Louis suddenly had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was so easy to forget what this kid did as his source of income. He ignored Harry, lost in thought. After a few moments, Harry shut the lights off and crawled into bed.

"Did you hear me, Louis?" Louis shook his head. Was Harry talking?

"What?" Harry simply repeated his question.

"Are you feeling ok?" Harry cuddled into his side warmly, nuzzling his neck. Louis couldn’t stop himself from asking if he tried.

"Does it pay well?" Louis realized how vague that was, but Harry shifted slightly away from him and straightened up, so he knew he understood.

"On good nights. I’ve got good regular clients. Even regular doesn’t mean regular in this business, though. Some have wives and need to keep a low profile. Most have wives, actually. You begin to learn their patterns and make plans around the nights you’ll be working, almost like a real job." Harry made a noise in the back of his throat almost as if he was disgusted but also amused by something. Louis listened quietly, he didn’t dare speak and disturb the fragility that seemed to be this topic. After a few moments, Harry continued. "Some nights I stand on a corner. I like those nights a lot less. We go together for safety. It’s not very often that my clients are like you, though." Louis dared himself to ask.

"Like me?" He felt Harry huff a bit of air out of his nose in a silent laugh.

"Young. Polite. Pretty." Louis smiled slightly. The weight on his chest got lighter.

"You seemed exhausted last night."

"I work night shift yet somehow have to exist during the day, too." Louis nodded against Harry’s chest. That was a simple enough explanation. "Louis, you’ve got an important day tomorrow and I think it would benefit you if you slept."

"May I ask one more thing?" There was a long pause before Harry replied.

"What is it?" Louis pursed his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You’re eighteen." Louis tried to continue, but suddenly he was choking on his own words and finding it hard to breathe. Harry seemed to understand anyways. He rolled over, adjusting himself in bed so that he was lying down on his stomach.

"I am." Louis knew he only had a short window before Harry nodded off.

"You said you had clientele, how long have you been doing this for?" Louis wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer, or that Harry would disclose it. He didn’t dare breathe out of place. It was amazing that Harry had been this open with him, he didn’t want to push it.

"I was almost sixteen. The first time." Louis felt as though he was going to be sick, even more so than before. Fifteen years old.

"Did you finish high school?" Harry didn’t miss a beat.

"I thought you said one more question."

"I know, I’m-"

"Yes, I finished high school. I graduated last school year. This is my first year as a graduate as of June." Louis was quiet. He refused to ask anything else. He wouldn’t allow himself to. He pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s head, smelling his shampoo in the thick curls. Before he knew it, Harry was snoring quietly. The poor boy was exhausted. He needed to know more, but he couldn’t. He could hardly stomach the answers he got tonight. Louis’ thoughts distracted him long enough for his body to fall asleep.

*******

When he woke up, Harry was gone. It’s not like he didn’t expect it. He’d left five bucks in his wallet on his bedside table which was stolen some time during the night. Louis at least hoped Harry got some sleep and didn’t leave so early that he didn’t rest. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It read 8:22. Remembering what Harry had said the night before, he rolled over and went back to sleep. It felt almost as if he’d just closed his eyes when he felt something dripping down his face. Eyes flying open, he noticed Zayn holding an empty cup of water, looked down at his body under the sheets and noticed he was wet all over.

"Dude." Louis groaned, too frustrated to be anything more than mildly annoyed. He looked at the clock. 10:38.

"Morning, sunshine." Zayn sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I didn’t want to wake up to your ugly face breaking into my house and giving me a mandatory bath?" Zayn just shrugged.

"It’s hard to break in when the key is underneath your doormat. You’re not very safe, my friend." Harry must have locked the door when he left. Sweet. He realized where Zayn was last night.

"How were those boys? Liam and Niall?"

"Great, actually. Real cool guys. All three of them live in the same place, hey? You probably knew that. Small, almost like an apartment actually. A main room with two bedrooms and a bathroom." Louis sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I didn’t know that actually. We met very very recently. I’ve only really gotten to know Harry." His heart leapt as he said Harry’s name. It didn’t go unnoticed by Zayn, unfortunately.

"Yeah, those hickeys kinda make me think you’ve gotten to know Harry pretty well. Louis looked frantically before realizing he could only see the ones that littered his collarbones. He hoped there weren’t any on his neck because tonight was his first night at the new job and he wanted to make a good first impression. "So. What’s the deal, lover boy?" Louis ignored Zayn entirely.

"Did you see him this morning by chance?" Zayn screwed up his face, shaking his head.

"Nah. I stayed the night at their place. I just got back now. Why, when did he leave here?" Louis couldn’t mask his concern.

"Before eight I believe." He couldn’t have gone straight home. Louis knew he had no reason to be concerned, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder what was so important that Harry had to rush off again. Zayn shrugged.

"Probably had errands. Now get up. I wanna go for coffee before you have to work and leave me all alone." Louis flopped over on the bed, exhausted and not willing to move.

"Tell me again why we thought it was smart to live in the same apartment building." Louis groaned. Zayn grabbed the sheets and yanked them from Louis’ body, not even cringing at the obvious nudity. Louis was too exhausted and far too done to even care.

"Because I complete you." Zayn promptly replied. Louis laughed out loud, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned.

"Fuck you." Louis spoke through his yawn, laughing as he watched Zayn’s serious expression become a smirk. Louis peered off the edge of the bed and saw Harry’s sweater, the one he wasn’t wearing but was carrying last night. It was a dark pullover, and it was scattered on the floor by the rest of Harry’s muddled clothes. Louis’ clothes actually, seeing as Harry wasn’t wearing his own clothes yesterday. Louis realized that Harry had apparently also worn his underwear yesterday and that made his chest feel warmer than it had previously. He grinned fondly, disregarding the fact that Zayn was still staring at him. He peered at Zayn in the corner of his eye, realizing he was smiling and shook his head to clear his thoughts once again. Louis cleared his throat.

"Coffee?"

*******

They ended up in the coffee shop down the street, sipping away at their warm mugs in the corner at a small table. They weren’t talking much, but Louis knew he couldn’t look at Zayn. He couldn’t face the nagging he was going to endure right now, though he knew he’d only have to endure it later if he didn’t get it over with. Louis was almost completely done his tea when he finally caught Zayn’s eye contact accidentally, and Zayn was giving him that look and he just knew that it was going to have to be now or never, and it was going to be now.

"So what did you guys do?" Louis scoffed, annoyed by this question. Zayn knew what they did. The look on his face proved it, and Louis wanted to scream out of frustration.

"We painted birdhouses and auditioned for the X-Factor. What do you think we did, stupid?" Zayn pretended to be hurt by Louis’ violent outburst, expression never changing as he held his hand to his chest and pretended to tear his heart out.

"I didn’t know we had a new code for "fucked his brains out" but-"

"It was the other way around, actually!" Louis spoke before thinking, regretting it the moment the words left his lips. Zayn jumped up, screaming something unrecognizable but excited as he spun around and sat back down. That was exactly the response Zayn had hoped for.

"Holy shit, Tomlinson. You slut." Zayn leaned his hand forward for a high five, but Louis bit his lip scornfully, scowling at the boy in front of him.

"At least I didn’t pay for him, that would’ve been desperate." Zayn looked mildly caught off guard, confused at why Louis had made that comment, Louis averted his eyes. Shoot. Had Zayn really spent the night with Liam and Niall without knowing what they did for a living? That thought had never crossed Louis’ mind, but he waited for his impending execution. Zayn was screwing up his face in an attempt to put two and two together, and as Louis looked up from under his eyelashes, Zayn’s face dropped from excitement to shock, jaw dropping open in the sudden realization of what Louis was implying.

"No." Zayn knew, "You… you met them on that corner, didn’t you Lou?" Louis nodded, ashamed, and Zayn’s attitude lightened up as the information settled in his head. "I was going to say, the kid looks like he could be about sixteen, wasn’t sure if he was one of those guy’s little brothers or what."

"Yeah, I thought that too when I met him actually. Don’t think any of them are related though." Louis released his mug on the table, hearing the bell to the small coffee shop chime from behind him. Zayn looked up, eyes widening as he looked at who walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Louis turned around, eyes locking on Harry who walked past the line up towards him. Louis noticed he was wearing another outfit from his closet, he may not have noticed if he wasn’t able to see the boy’s ankles underneath the tan pants. The black shirt hugged his body in contrast to the way it was loose on Louis when he wore it, exposing his collarbones. Harry stood next to the table, fixing his hair briefly before speaking.

"I knew you’d be here. I need a ride somewhere tonight, can you help me out?" Louis wondered momentarily how Harry knew where he was, checking his watch. He had a half hour before his shift started.

"Yeah, sure. After my shift tonight?” Harry nodded, starting to leave the shop. "Hey! Where will you meet me?" Harry didn’t turn back.

"I’ll find you." He left the same way he came, moving past everyone in the store and leaving unnoticed. Louis found it hard to believe that nobody noticed Harry, he was the centrepiece in the room, gangly and unique from everyone in any room he was in. It took a few minutes to realize he was daydreaming, and Zayn had totally noticed. The look on his face was the same as before Harry had entered, and Louis was ready to leave. He had to leave, actually, if he wanted to make it to work on time for his first day.

"You're sure he's legal? His limbs are far too long for his body like half the boys in a middle school." Zayn finished his coffee, smirking at the way Louis rolled his eyes. Louis wished he could answer that question with confidence.

"Pretty sure. I gotta go."

*******

Louis' first shift was slow, but he didn't mind. It gave him time to adjust to the job, learn the computers, and get some advice from his boss who was supervising him. 

"That drink of yours is a hit. We're gunna need to come up with a name for it." Greg spoke to Louis near the end of his shift. Louis was getting comfortable with Greg, in contrast to how he felt when he first met the man. His smile was much warmer now, but still professional and respectful as he patted Louis on the back. 

"Yeah, I'll work on it." Louis smiled back, chuckling at the compliment. He looked at the clock on the wall, heart leaping because he had five minutes left on the clock and he knew when he left, he would be seeing Harry. He was rinsing a few dishes when he looked up, seeing Harry walk in the door and almost having a stroke as a result of not expecting it. Harry was wearing the a different outfit than earlier, black pants and a button up that was buttoned down, exposing his chest. He walked straight up to Louis, smiling and leaning on the counter. 

"Well don't you look cute." Harry teased, reaching over the counter to pinch Louis' cheek. Louis couldn't help but laugh, turning away from the boy and fixing his hair. "Fix me a drink, eh?" 

"You got it." Louis fixed the same drink he'd been complimented for a dozen times tonight, passing it across the counter. "Wait, are you old enough to be in here?" Harry knocked back the drink, setting it on the counter.

"I'm eighteen, Louis." Harry sighed, mildly annoyed by the question.

"Louis, you can go. I'll see you your next day on." Greg called to Louis from a few meters away. Louis waved, coming out from behind the counter, walking with Harry between the old wooden chairs and out the back door where Louis had parked. Harry and Louis got into the vehicle, doing up their seat belts as Louis drove out of the back alley.

"So where to?" Louis adjusted the volume controls on the radio station, signalling around the corner onto Louis' favourite street in the city. He loved how beautiful the lights were on this street at night time, the fluorescent type that gave him a headache.

"Across town, sorry." Harry picked at his fingernails, fiddling with the heat controls then finally rolling down the window. Louis didn't necessarily mind driving across town, but he definitely didn't expect Harry to hand him forty bucks.

"What's that for?" Louis asked, not taking the money. Harry placed it in the cup holder, resuming staring at his nails.

"You're driving me, I'm staying at your place and borrowing money and shit. I dunno." Harry shrugged.

"I can't take your money, you've, uh, done a lot for me too." Louis didn't know if that was the way to put it. It wasn't as if he didn't need the money, but he didn't like taking it from a Harry of all people..

"Louis, I don't mean this in a bad way, but I make more in one night than you will in the next six months. Take my money." Louis was offended, but he didn't disagree. They didn't say much more than that for the next twenty minutes of the drive until Harry had to give instructions on where to drive. They at last pulled up at an apartment complex, and Louis noticed that this was a very rich area of town. The streetlights here were even nicer than the street Louis loved, the dark metal was a brass colour that swirled up to the double lamps at the top. Harry got out of the car, thanking Louis without looking at him before entering the building. The bricks that lined the walls were old, but in a nice way, the large doorway to the entry matched the streetlights, and Louis felt grossly maternal after he realized he had waited for Harry to get in safe. He drove home silently in thought, thinking about his first night on the job and Harry and making tea and Harry and maybe visiting Zayn tonight and wondering when he'd see Harry again.

He did end up visiting Zayn and they ordered pizza, lounging on the couch in pairs of Zayn's sweat pants watching some tattoo show on television that Zayn enjoyed. Louis loved how natural things always were with Zayn, because he himself was a very shy person, but Zayn brought him out of his shell. Zayn was quiet, but not shy, where Louis projected his insecurities by acting loud and obnoxious.

"How was Harry tonight, by the way?" Zayn asked, mouth full of pizza. He barely turned his head to acknowledge Louis, eyes still intent on the television.

"Fine, we didn't talk much." They really hadn't, and Louis didn't think too much about it until now.

"Well where were you taking him?" Louis thought again, he hadn't actually bothered to ask. He’d been called self-centred pretty often, but it wasn’t until times like this that he felt it.

"I don't know. Dropped him off across town. I know the building and I could find I again if I tried." Louis tried to justify the fact he had dropped Harry off at some unknown location at night without checking to make sure he would be safe. He didn't technically have to make sure he was safe, but that does seem like something a person would think about before bringing their friend-or whatever Harry was- somewhere at this time of night. "He's eighteen, he can take care of himself. Not like I'm his daddy."

"Yeah, more like the other way around." Zayn expected the scowl he received from Louis, not flinching when he got a swift punch to the arm, and instead, grabbing another slice of pizza. Louis was growing increasingly more curious about where exactly he had brought Harry tonight, but before he could think too much, Zayn spoke. "I've gotta be up early tomorrow, you're welcome to stay if you'd like. You know where the extra blankets are unless you wanna cuddle me tonight." Zayn got up off the couch, stretching his back. Louis admired the way his back muscles tensed as he lifted his arms towards the roof. He hated to admit how fit Zayn really was, but there was no denying it. If Louis wasn't getting laid on a regular basis this week, he might be in trouble, but luckily that wasn't the case.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk, I might be back. I've got a key so don't worry." Zayn nodded, heading to his room and leaving the pizza boxes strewn across the living room. Louis tidied up a bit, taking the boxes to the recycling in their building before heading down to the street below him. Seeing the neon lights while he was driving Harry tonight made him realize he hadn't had much alone time this week, and he preferred to be alone with something he enjoyed. He walked the streets, admiring the lights that wrapped around guard rails stuck into the concrete and swirling across the buildings in the night time. It was nearly two, around four hours since he'd seen Harry, yet he couldn't help but worry if he was safe or not. It was an odd feeling; he worried in a way he didn't understand of feel for anyone else. He might not worry if it had been anyone else he'd dropped off in a suspicious location with no explanation, if it were Zayn he might not have thought twice about it. Louis wound himself sitting on the edge of a small flower garden between two buildings, just beyond the sight of passers-by where he could observe without being observed. This was Louis' type of alone.

He watched as women passed, professional looking women and a women of a different type of profession. Men looked very much the same at this type of night, not the type of man that you'd think would have a couple of kids at home but the type that you might suppose would have a few scattered around. He was so intent on examining the old bricks of the wall beside him that he almost missed the head of curls that walked right in front of him. He leapt up immediately, running to catch up with the boy.

"Harry." The boy turned around, looking down on him, confused.

"I'm sure I didn't walk by you." Harry spoke, squinting through the brightness of the lights to look at Louis' face. 

"I was hiding." Louis chuckled. It was then he noticed that Harry's usually soft curls were matted against his forehead and sticky. Harry's eyes were beginning to get the familiar bags underneath them again; they had begun to fade over the last few nights. "What happened?" Louis paused, nothing the way Harry was hesitant to answer. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask.

"My last client like to drink in bed and he's clumsy. He was on top and he spilled I guess." Louis didn't expect that to be the response, though he probably should have. It was like a punch to the gut hearing Harry say it out loud and Louis wasn't sure he really liked asking questions anymore. Harry noticed the way, Louis' face fell. "Hey, it's nothing. You got a shower?"

"Yeah, of course." This time, Harry led the way back to the apartment and up the stairs, allowing Louis to unlock the door and let him inside. Louis had noticed before that they didn't talk too much in passing, no general conversations in an effort to be polite. Louis was now sure that he liked it that way, because he wasn't sure he'd feel okay with what Harry would tell him. He didn't want to know, but at the same time, he so desperately needed to, and it stung like he'd been slapped every time Harry would tell him things he didn't want to hear but Louis felt like the sting of the slap wasn't as bad as not knowing at all. Getting to know Harry was like peeling off a bandage slowly, feeling it tear at the skin with every pull. It would be easier to just stop, but then, there would be no possibility of getting the bandage off. 

It wasn't until Harry was in the light of Louis' apartment that Louis noticed that Harry's hair was matted in the back too. Louis assumed it was from his hair being pulled by sticky hands. Harry's eyes were red and he kept rubbing them in a way that was entirely unsettling to Louis. His face had the same sticky film that his hair did, patchy and dried in a way that couldn't feel very nice.

"Jesus, Haz, what happened?" Louis knew he shouldn't ask, and he knew when Harry's face turned to a scowl that he had expected this question. He tried to brush his fingers through his hair and off his forehead, but his hand got stuck and he sighed.

"I told you. He was a drunk. There's nothing more I can say, really. He rents that apartment specifically for me but there's no way in hell I'd stay there. He's a regular." Harry was standing still, avoiding eye contact with Louis. Louis had so many questions and no way to ask them. he moved to hold Harry's hand, but Harry flinched away before letting Louis touch his had, making Louis' heart sink in a sickening reaction.

"Let me help you." Louis brought Harry to the bathroom, sitting him on the closed toilet and running a bath with bubbles. Louis threw some salts in to hopefully dissolve the stickiness faster, waiting for the bubbles to rise to the edge of the tub before peeling the damp clothes from Harry's body.

This close, Harry smelled like cologne, alcohol, and smoke, just as Louis had noticed before. Before, he hadn't realized what the smell was from, but it hit Louis hard as he unbuttoned the boy's shirt, revealing pale red marks as the fabric left his body. The marks were concentrated on his back, some on his stomach, and they looked similar to scratches but not identical. Louis unbuttoned his pants, dropping them to the ground along with his underwear. Harry winced, and Louis realized that his bum and knees were both rubbed raw and red. Louis tried to look away from the inflamed skin but couldn't bring himself to be able to look anywhere else. Harry wasn't necessarily ashamed, but he didn't completely like this being on display either. Louis helped Harry sink into the hot bath water, Harry biting his lip to quiet small outbursts of pain that came from the initial sting of his abused skin touching the water. Harry relaxed finally when he was leaned back into the water, eyes falling shut. For the first time that night, he spoke voluntarily. 

"Bum hurts when I sit." He spoke quietly, as if he was unsure of whether or not he wanted to disclose this information to Louis. Louis nodded, not wanting to break the fragility of the moment by speaking and saying the wrong thing. Louis hands moved over the muscles in Harry's back, rubbing them gently, careful not to disturb any part of his body that would be painful. Harry laid back as Louis wetted his hair, shampooing it and rinsing him. Harry's breathing evened out, and it wasn't until then that Louis noticed how irregular Harry's breathing pattern had been. Louis was gentle as he wiped Harry's face with a warm washcloth, finally seeing Harry under the scummy layer that had coated his body. "You're putting me to sleep, Lou." Harry hummed, content but face not relaxed. Harry never seemed to entirely let his guard down.

"Let's get you dry and into some warm clothes hey?" Louis drained the tub, not receiving a response from Harry. Harry stood up, allowing Louis to pat him dry with a fluffy towel and dress him in a pair of nice sweats and a t-shirt. Louis led Harry out to the couch, both boys sitting and Harry leaning heavily against Louis. Louis rubbed his fingers through his damp curls absentmindedly, Harry breathing heavily against him. Louis couldn't wait any longer. "He hurt you, why do you do it? Does this happen every time?" Harry immediately tensed, hesitating before nodding his head.

"Not an easy business to get out of, Lou. Work is easy, pay is phenomenal. He just happens to be a person who is willing to pay anything and that's not something anyone in their right mind would pass up." Harry sat up, leaning away from Louis.

"Are there others like him? Who hurt you, I mean." Harry nodded. Louis waited a few moments before talking again.

"Why did you get started?"

"I was in the tenth grade, and usually, when your mom has raised you as a single mom your whole life, you don't expect her to just not come home one night." Harry paused, swallowing. "Nothing had happened to her, she just didn't really come back. I found out that the house was being foreclosed after the second night, so I was out of a place to stay. She's the only family I had so I slept on friends couches for a few nights while things got settled out. I didn't tell them what was happening, and after a while, I couldn't do it anymore. I was wandering around one night and it was practically a blessing when I met Niall and Liam. They took me in and raised me till now. I've never had brothers so it's been nice." Harry seemed more awake now than before, and Louis was letting the new information sink in, growing only more curious.

"Have you seen your mom since?" Harry nodded.

"She came back within the next two months looking for me. She finally found me in the coffee shop you usually go to, I'm not sure how. She came in, and I left. She tried to hug me and she tried to explain, but I wasn't dealing with it. I had been worried about her up until that point, but now that I knew she was fine, it just proved that she had left me. I've seen her a few times since then, she tries to contact me every so often, but I'm not dealing with it."

"And you never called the police?" Harry scoffed.

"At first, I was too embarrassed and I didn't know how to ask for help. Then, two weeks went by, and I thought I'd look suspicious due to the fact I hadn't called earlier. By the time I saw her, I was in a good place and had no reason to tell anyone other than Niall and Liam. It's just something that never happened. Liam and Niall never pressured me because they were in similar positions themselves."

"But why won't you talk to her?" 

"Fuck, Louis, because!" Harry finally snapped, and Louis realized he'd asked one question too many. "There's nothing she could say to me that would explain why she would leave her only child all alone with no explanation! There is nothing she could say to me that would fix what she'd done!" Harry stood up, placing his head in his hands frustratedly. Louis got up, reaching a hand out for Harry but Harry leaned away violently like he'd been burned.

"Harry, I'm-"

"Louis, we're not a couple, okay? So cut it out with your caring bullshit. There's no feelings involved here. I've fucked you twice, and that's it. Stop acting like you need to parent me because I've gotten this far without one and I'm fine." Harry was shouting, and Louis couldn't do anything to fix the way the walls of what he thought him and Harry could have been came crumbling around him. Harry was walking away, obviously frustrated, and Louis didn't mean to be nosy but he couldn't help but care. He didn't mean to get attached so easily, it was almost as though he couldn't help it. Everything about Harry enticed him; the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he moved, and the fragile supports that their abnormal relationship was built on were cracking, and all Louis could do was watch and wonder why he'd felt the need to throw stones in a glass room. Before he could think, Harry was leaving, and he couldn't even shout for him to stop because his voice wouldn't work and his legs felt like cement, gluing him to the spot. 

"Harry." His voice came out quietly, breaking halfway. He didn't know why this hurt so damn bad, but it felt like his heart was being ripped through his body and it was stupid; it was so stupid because Louis didn't care. He shouldn't care, but that didn't stop the way his whole body constricted blood flow to its extremities and ceased function. He'd barely known this boy a week, there was no way it should feel like someone was tearing him apart from the inside out.

"I came here because I thought you were going to be cool with this, but obviously I was wrong. I don't need you, Louis, and don't try and talk to me again. You're fucking obsessive and I'm not your boyfriend, and you're going to need to grow up and stop being so clingy." Harry slammed the door, storming out, and Louis couldn't seem to find out how to use his brain to control what was happening to him. He hadn't had a panic attack since high school, but he could feel it coming and he wasn't breathing, knees buckling as he bent over in child's position on the floor. He breathed with a sharp inhale, holding his breath, pressure stinging his lungs and behind his eyes. He didn't notice the door opening until he heard his name.

"Lou? Louis." Zayn noticed Louis on the ground, running over to sit him upright. "Louis, breathe. It's ok. You're ok. You're alright." Zayn was holding his hand, and it took a few moments for Louis to be able to breathe again, gasping. He realized that his face was wet, though he hadn't noticed his eyes had leaked until Zayn was wiping the salty stains from his face. "C'mere." Zayn sat Louis up on the couch, rubbing his back until the boy could breathe again. 

"He- I was- I..." Louis started to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He began holding his breath again, but Zayn shook his head.

"No, breathe, Louis." Louis worked to control his breath, tears of betrayal leaving his eyes. "I saw Harry storming out of here and locking the door, didn't even say hi to me. I was scared he'd chopped you up or something." Louis shook his head.

"Might as well have." Louis finally felt calm, chest rising and falling evenly. He didn't want to think about what had just happened, mouth numb and heart unwilling. He didn't know he'd grown so attached. This was all his own fault.

"Things didn't work out?" Zayn asked calmly, hand holding Louis' smaller one in his own.

"Stupid, man. I'm so stupid for thinking it could have. He just needed somewhere to stay and he needed to do his job. He was doing me a favour. This is all my fault." Louis' lip was pouted out. He hardly believed that Harry could've just dropped everything that had happened like that. He supposed it was stupid believing that Harry might have thought it was anything more than business.

"You're not stupid. You liked him, that's not a crime. It's late and you have work, we need to get you to bed." Louis looked at the clock which was nearing four, realizing that Zayn had gone to bed earlier already.

"Why are you up?" Zayn shrugged.

"You went for a walk, I thought I'd come check that you made it home fine." Zayn really was his best friend. It was nice to have someone he knew he could rely on, especially when he felt as awful as he did right now. "Do you want to talk about it?" Louis shook his head.

"No, I don't think I can." Zayn understood.

"C'mon then, lets get you to bed." Louis complied easily as Zayn led him to the bedroom, helping to undress him and putting him to bed. "I can stay, if you'd like." Louis' eyes were closed, but he shook his head anyway.

"No. It's alright. Thanks." Louis yawned, sleep overtaking his unwilling body.

"Any time." Zayn closed the door, leaving Louis alone. Luckily he was almost too tired to think, even though he hadn't realized it earlier. He just wanted to forget Harry existed and push him out of his brain, but that obviously wasn't going to be the case, and Louis blamed himself. Harry was right. It was only sex, and Louis needed to grow up.

*******

He awoke to memories like a flood, rushing over him and pinning him to the sheets he had fallen asleep on. He could barely find the will to turn and look at the clock which read one in the afternoon. He worked in three hours.

He sat up, looking in the mirror across the room to see the damage. He looked brutal, face swollen and hair stuck up in every direction. It took all of his energy to get in the shower.

It was stupid, really, the way Louis even cared. He was fucked by a prostitute and expected what? A commitment from the prostitute? Harry was right, he was clingy and this whole thing was ridiculous. Louis wished he could think of something else, but the emptiness consumed him, heart refusing to sit still in his chest.

Work went much the same, he tried to put on a smile but the sinking feeling in his chest wouldn't leave.

*******

It had been three days of repeating the same routine of working, going home, having Zayn come over and make him tea, and falling asleep on the couch with a movie on, too exhausted to walk to the bedroom. It was nice when Zayn was over, it was the only thing lately that distracted him from the feelings which should have faded by now. Last night, Louis had gone to his favourite street again, sitting between the buildings and zoning out. He almost thought he saw Harry, but he refused to look, closing his eyes and blocking out what he couldn't handle seeing. It was almost stupid the kind of power that boy had over him, and Louis didn't quite understand how he'd gotten quite so attached. He looked at his feet the rest of that night, thumbs tracing off the rough texture of the bricks that surrounded him.

He was at work, cleaning a few cups that some of the waitresses brought him. He'd tried to put on a smile, which was easier when he was doing something he loved, but at the same time, he still wished he hadn't have messed up so badly. He wasn't sure why he couldn't get over this. It seemed impossible to breathe, like he had cement in his chest, and it was getting to the point where he felt like it was suffocating him, and it was stupid, so stupid, how he put himself in this position. He'd say that he needed to get laid if that wasn't what had screwed him over in the first place. The worst part was that he wasn't sure if he was more upset about the fact he would never see Harry again (and how bad it hurt to even think his name), or the way the last time he saw him, he had red marks covering his body. It made Louis sick to think that Harry was putting himself in that position, although he knew Harry must have a reason. It wasn't his fault, it could never be his fault.

It wasn't until recently Louis had realized what the bruises on Harry's hips from the first night they spent together was from. He clearly remembered the four fingerprint shaped bruises darkening a larger bruise that coloured in the lettering of one of Harry's existing tattoos. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed before, probably too distracted by the sex, but it seemed like something so prominent and meaningful and he wished he would've done something.

Then again, doing something was what got him in this mess in the first place.

"Louis, you've got a customer." Louis' head shot up, looking at Greg who had walked in some time while he was washing the same cup for probably five minutes. Or an hour. 

"Yeah, sure thing. Sorry." Louis murmured, wiping his hands and helping the customer. He could feel Greg watching him, and he knew he was going to say something. He could feel it coming.

"Louis, are you alright? No offence, I realize I don't know you well, but this is extremely out of character for the guy I met the other week." 

"Yeah, yeah, no everything is fine, it's just... I love this job, I really do-"

"You're not quitting on me, are you?"

"Oh God, no!" Louis stammered, relieved he wasn't about to be fired. "No I'm just going through some stuff in my personal life but it's stupid, I'm handling it." Louis was playing with his fingers, and Greg put his hand on Louis' arm encouragingly.

"Good. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." Greg walked around the counter, putting a few washed cups away. "This doesn't have anything to do with that boy who came in here the other night by any chance?" The way Louis froze was indication enough that Greg was correct. He moved to stand by Louis again.

"He was pretty fit, I'd be upset if anything happened between me and him too." Louis scowled, but Greg appeared apologetic. "Sorry. I almost had to check his age but then I realized you knew him. Mind me asking what happened?" Louis shook his head, sighing deeply and pursing his lips.

"Just didn't work out. No big deal." Louis checked the clock, almost time to clock out.

"You've got your day off tomorrow, you should take it easy tonight. Make some tea and take a couple naps. You look dead." Louis nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'm gunna head home if that's alright." Greg shrugged.

"Shift is over, obviously. You let me know if you need anything eh?" 

"Yeah, thanks a bunch. Promise I'll be less of a buzzkill soon. Still naming that drink as well." Louis grabbed his jacket from the back, saying goodbye to a few of the waitresses and running out the front door.

Louis had walked to the convenience store instead of home, picking up some microwave popcorn and a can of pop for the night so he could relax a bit. He exited the store, not realizing until now that he could see his breath in the chilly air. It was that time of year where it started getting colder, but Louis didn't mind walking in the cold usually. He loved how it gave him time to think usually, but right now, that was the last thing he needed. Every time his mind wandered, it was consumed with Harry, Harry, Harry, and Louis didn't know what he'd do if he ever did fall in love. If it was any more obsessive than this, nobody would be able to handle him. 

His thoughts distracted him and he hardly realized he had entered his building let alone his apartment room, changing into pyjama pants and a hoodie before making his popcorn. He was finally getting his thoughts to calm, watching a mindless TV show and sipping his pop with his feet on the table when Zayn walked through his door which he had apparently forgotten to lock.

"You're finally home! Get dressed, we're going out." Louis was not in the mood for this tonight.

"No. I'm taking a night off." Zayn grabbed a pillow, throwing it promptly and Louis' face, nearly spilling his snacks.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I let you sulk on the couch for the third night in a row? I was supportive when it happened, but it's not like you were going to marry the kid. Up." Zayn was a jerk. Louis knew no matter how much he argued, there was no way that Zayn was going to leave him alone. He found himself in a nice set of clothes in Zayn's vehicle, driving down the night streets with his face pressed against the passenger window in protest. He needed a nap, and this seemed to be the only way he was getting one. He became confused when Zayn parked outside the town's bowling alley instead of their usual club, turning to look at his friend who removed his keys from the ignition.

"I said we were going out. There's no chance that I was going to bring you to a club so you could whine to some guy about your underage prostitute. Get out."

Louis hated to admit it, but this was exactly what he needed. He would never admit it to Zayn, but he was thankful for him and his forceful personality. They had always brought each other out of their shells, as cliche as that sounded. Zayn kicked his ass at bowling, as per usual, and he also ate most of their pizza. It was times like this where Louis thought he might actually be able to get over Harry. It was times like this where Harry barely mattered at all.

Barely.

He could still feel Harry's lips against his, the way his fingertips touched him so lightly in contrast to how they'd grab at him while they were on the floor. He wasn't crazy for the way he hated sleeping alone, even though he'd never woken up next to the boy. He missed how when Harry didn't smell like cigars and alcohol and old cologne, he smelled like Louis' shampoo. He missed Harry.

"Louis." Zayn was an inch away from him at the front counter, handing back the rented bowling shoes they had used.

"Hm?" Louis forgot to stop thinking, snapping back into reality.

"Stop thinking. You're going to hurt yourself." Zayn chuckled, nudging Louis with his elbow. Louis didn't think Zayn should worry, it only hurt when he breathed.

Zayn was driving back, Louis fiddling with the radio station as Zayn apparently took the scenic route through town, admiring the way the small shops on the street corners lit up at night. It was beautiful how the tiny antique and coffee shops had strings of lights lining their signs, giving the street a very vintage feel. It was almost as beautiful as Louis' favourite street, but not as quite. Louis grew to love the headache-y, artificial candy colours more than the delicate details of the more intricately designed streets in the city; not as ornate, but ornamental in the oddest way.

"You are actually the worst company. You won't talk to me for a second." Zayn wasn't complaining, he was teasing. He knew Louis' head wasn't in the right place right now. 

"I'm sorry. I really do appreciate you talking me out." Zayn grabbed Louis' thigh.

"I know. I'm great." Louis chuckled, pleasing Zayn by showing any sort of positive emotion. They'd almost arrived home at this point. Louis really did appreciate Zayn's efforts more than he could explain. "I saw Liam and Niall today." If Louis heart could drop any further, it would have, 

"And what, Zayn, you thought it would be fun to wait till now to tell me?" Louis snapped, realizing how rude he sounded and looking at Zayn apologetically.

"Yeah, I did. They told me they were worried when Harry hadn't been coming home at night and were relieved to have him back." Louis hadn't even thought of the fact Niall and Liam might be home waiting for the boy like worried parents. He assumed they'd be working all night. Zayn continued. "I told them what happened. They swore not to bring it up. I'm sorry, but I was trying to see if they'd tell me anything that would help you. They seemed to know why you were worried about Harry, and they told me to tell you that since Harry is the youngest, he gets the worst of it, whatever that means." Louis was thankful for not mentioning to Zayn why he had been so concerned about Harry, it seemed all too personal.

"Yeah, I know what they're saying, it doesn't help, but I'm glad they thought to let me know." They parked outside the building, heading up the staircase to Zayn's floor. Louis didn't actually want to be alone, as opposed to how he felt earlier. They sat on the couch as they had the other night, shirts off, and Louis started to wonder why they always took their shirts off when they hung out.

"You've got some pretty waitresses at work, you should get one of them." Zayn commented. Louis shrugged, chuckling and shaking his head. "Well, if not, you should get me one of them."

"Come visit me at work and we'll see what we can do." Louis laughed harder now, knowing Zayn would have no problem picking any of those girls up. "You're pretty fit. No homo." Zayn threw a pillow at Louis' face for the second time tonight.

"Shut up with that. You saying no homo makes it weird." They were laughing, but neither of them were really sure why. He was tired, head leaning back to lean on the back of the couch. You never remember the nights you go to bed early, though.

"I'm going to call it a night and head to bed." Louis stood up, a bit dizzy from the blood rush.

"Yeah, alright, I should too. Do you need anything else? It was a big hassle having to spend time with you tonight and I just want to make sure when you leave you're not coming back."

"Oh, fuck off." Louis laughed, getting his shoes on and heading back to his room. It was nice not being far from home when he visited Zayn. He didn't bother taking his pants off as he fell face first into his pillow. He had cleaned his sheets yesterday, and they still felt clean and crisp like they had the first night sleeping on them. He'd eaten toast in bed the other day then had to change the bed, and he never seems to stop eating toast in bed. Louis' half-asleep thoughts moved through his head as he drifted off.

*******

He felt like he had been asleep for all of five minutes, waking for some reason and looking at the clock to see that it was five in the morning. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep when he realized what had woken him. There were footsteps coming from the kitchen. Louis' heart stopped, thinking through what was happening in his groggy head. Zayn would not be awake, and he'd definitely locked the door. Someone had to be breaking in.

Louis grabbed his lamp from the bedside table as the only thing he could find for defence on short notice. As he left his room quietly, he noticed that there were no lights on, and he was only able to see through the dim moonlight coming in through the windows in the main room. He crept down the hallway, rounding the corner to the kitchen. His shaky hands would've exposed his fear to any burglar, and he was starting to wonder why he hadn't just called the cops. He rounded the corner, into the kitchen, and there was a dark figure facing him.

The figure and Louis mirrored each other, arms by their sides, feet apart in an upright stance. Louis swallowed hard, trying to speak, voice shaking.

"Who are you?" He could tell that the figure was very tall, looking at their feet. His free hand reached for the light switch beside him, flicking it on to expose the character. He noticed a head full of curls, but he couldn't see the boy's face, but it wasn't as if he couldn't tell who it was.

"Harry." Louis breathed, but the boy didn't move. Louis took a step forward, legs shaking even more than they had before. "How did you get in here?"

"Key's under the doormat." Louis took another step closer to Harry who still hadn't moved, considering finding a new location for his spare key as Zayn had suggested. Louis had a million things flooding his ears hat he wanted to say to the boy, none of them coming out for fear of all of the questions coming out at ince in a messed up jumble of incoherence.

"Why?" Louis' voice broke, not sure if Harry would know what he meant. He watched as Harry started to lift his face to look at Louis, to let Louis look at him. Louis felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him as he looked at Harry's face, but not in the same way he usually did.

Harry's left eye was swollen shut, a black purple bruise beginning to fill the skin surrounding it. There were specs of blood lining his face, gash cut deep in his forehead and his lip split open. Harry was looking at him through his right eye from under his curls, and Louis realized that the boy probably had more injuries in other places than his face. Louis stepped forward so that him and Harry were face to face, fingers reaching up to touch the swollen skin around Harry's eye, Harry wincing at even the light touch.

"I didn't know where else to go." Louis couldn't help himself, arms wrapping around the boy. Harry let Louis hold him, head resting on the shorter boy's shoulder tentatively as he breathed slowly. "You should've called the police." Harry whispered, and it was almost ridiculous because Louis didn't care what could've happened to him earlier, he was only concerned with Harry.

"I could've taken them." Louis tried to convince Harry, but he knew he was a small man who wouldn't stand a chance if anyone tried to hurt him.

"With your lamp?" Harry still leaned on Louis, arms wrapping around the smaller boy.

"That was the plan." 

Louis barely wanted to move. The moment seemed far too fragile, and he knew that the slightest off-beat movement would shatter it and any chance of Harry staying. They remained in this position until Harry was finally okay to move, letting Louis walk to the freezer to get some frozen french fries to bring down the swelling in Harry's eye. He knew it was supposed to be peas, but he didn't eat peas and Harry seemed to understand this, pressing the cold bag to his eye and wincing as he sat at the small kitchen table. Louis wetted a wash cloth with warm water, carefully approaching Harry as if he was an easily startled animal that could snap at any moment.

As funny as it was, when Harry was sitting, Louis barely had to bend down to be face to face with the boy. He touched the wash cloth gently to the skin, wiping away the dried blood and other dried fluids that covered Harry's face and neck. He cleaned the cuts, Harry barely making a noise as the warm cloth came in contact with even the most sensitive injuries. Louis didn't dare ask a question, but Harry almost felt like he owed an explanation.

"It wasn't the same guy." Louis nodded, refusing to say anything for fear of driving Harry away. Harry didn't volunteer any more information than this. Louis hoped Harry meant that it wasn't a regular client and he wouldn't be sleeping with this man again, but he could only hope. 

Harry had the cold fries pressed to his eye for fifteen minutes before they put the package away, leaving both boys sitting in the kitchen, speechless. Louis sat on the counter, legs dangling off the edge, and Harry stayed in the kitchen chair. There was nothing to say, but everything felt like it needed to be said. This contrasted the way neither boy would speak.

"Can I sleep with you?" Harry didn't look at Louis as he said this, eyes directed at the linoleum floor that covered the kitchen area. Louis stood, taking Harry by the arm softly and standing him up to lead him to the bedroom. He knew Harry didn't mean sex, he just needed to sleep. As he removed his own pants that he'd been too tired to take off earlier, he averted his eyes to Harry while he undressed not far away from him. He didn't look not because he didn't want to see what the clothes could be covering, but also because he didn't know if Harry would be okay with him inspecting his body for more damage. As if Harry knew what Louis was thinking, he spoke.

"The majority of the bruises are on my face." Louis looked up, seeing the bruises had reformed on the boy's hips and there were a couple more on his knees. 

"Why'd you break in?" Louis didn't know what he was asking, really. Why had Harry come here? What was Harry expecting? Was there really no other option, because the last time Harry was in this apartment he would've preferred to be anywhere other than where he was.

"It's hardly breaking in when the key is under the mat." Harry argued, but Louis just got into bed, ignoring this statement. "It's not like I could go anywhere else." Harry got into bed right after Louis, wrapping around him from behind. Louis didn't really like the way Harry said that; it was almost like Louis was easy and meaningless and just a place to sleep and get taken care of. Harry had said the other night that he didn't need Louis to be a parent, but he was sure treating him like one.

"What about home?" Louis suggested, remembering how worried Liam and Niall were.

"Not an option. They'd kill me and then kill the guy and then bring me back to life to kill me again. I was going to just crash on your couch, I didn't expect you to wake up." Louis snorted, half amused, half annoyed.

"You walk like a deer with three legs." Louis felt Harry chuckle against him. "No, I'm serious. You sounded like you could've been multiple people."

"I'm glad you didn't hit me with your lamp."

"Yeah, me too. Probably would've shattered it on your thick skull." Harry wasn't laughing now, face burying into Louis' neck.

"I appreciate this after how I left the other day." Louis wanted to scream. What, after throwing a tantrum and leaving like a child? After shattering his heart into a thousand pieces and then spitting on it? After Louis had allowed himself to get close to someone for the first time and then having that ripped from him?

"It's fine." Louis replied instead, gritting his teeth. Harry wasn't going to offer any more of an apology, and Louis couldn't be bothered to stand up for himself right now. Neither boy spoke as sleep overtook them, lazily wrapped around each other's bodies and snoring. Harry took a few more minutes to fall asleep than Louis, breathing refusing to even out. He missed the way Louis would talk in his sleep.

When Louis woke up, he half expected Harry to be there, as opposed to the last few times where he knew he'd wake up alone. He was disappointed as he rolled over to the other side of the bed which had already gone cold in its vacancy.

*******

Louis had a less than productive day off, hardly willing to do anything. The only thing about his day that wasn't entirely mediocre was the fact that the burning in his chest had stopped, making him sure that the chest pain he was feeling for the last few days was in fact Harry, not just heartburn. He'd ordered nachos and the pain came back, and this time, he knew it was heartburn. It was times like these where Louis was glad nobody could hear his thoughts.

He thought back to the drama class he had taught the other night, realizing that he probably should not be making high schoolers recite the most depressing passage they could find out of their poetry books. Usually by this point of the day, Zayn was knocking on his door, forcing him to get out and do something much to his discontent, but it hadn't happened yet today, and Louis was more disappointed than he thought he'd be.

As if on cue, Zayn walked through his door with a tea for Louis and a coffee for himself. Louis felt relieved for no reason, smiling widely at his friend.

"Excited to see me?" Zayn smirked, noticing how Louis' face lit up as he walked through the door. 

"No, I thought you died. Usually you don't make it to three in the afternoon without breaking my door down." Louis teased, taking his tea from Zayn who sat on the couch next to him.

"Thought I'd let you relax a bit. Actually, I went out with Liam and Niall earlier for lunch. They said I should bring you around next time. I would've invited you, but I wasn't sure if you'd like to."

"Sure. I'd like that." Louis sipped his tea. It felt nice on his throat which was burning from his food earlier.

"They mentioned Harry hadn't come home and he was with a stranger last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" 

"Actually, he showed up here really late last night. We talked for a bit and fell asleep." Zayn widened his eyes curiously, setting his coffee on the table.

"Oh? Is that why I heard banging in the walls last night?" 

"No, not this time."

"Must've been that old lady in the room next to yours then." They both imagined Mrs. Miller from next door having loud sex with one of the many young boys she brought back to her room, shuddering to permanently erase that thought from their minds. "Gross."

"She gets laid more than both of us." Louis had to give the lady props. "No, we just talked. If you can let Liam and Niall know I had him last night I would appreciate it." Zayn nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You doing okay now? Are you going to see him again?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Louis wasn't lying; Harry seemed to come and go as he pleased, not entirely considerate of anyone's feelings. Louis felt as though Harry had been conditioned to be this way by his situation, justifying his behaviour, but at the same time, Louis wished Harry would just stay. It wasn't reasonable to expect him to just stay, but something about the boy was addictive, and Louis didn't know how to get a handle on how he felt. "He slept in my bed last night." Louis expected the disapproving look that crossed Zayn's face. He expected it, realizing that he probably wasn't putting himself in the best position considering the things Harry had said to him.

"Lou, are you so sure that was a good idea?" Louis sighed.

"No. I know it wasn't"

"You honestly haven't told me much about the situation and I've been here for you through everything, but its too much to expect me to stand by and watch while you fuck yourself over. You deserve so much more than this." He hated admitting when Zayn was right. He was too scared to talk to Harry, there is no way he should be sleeping with him. If he knew anyone other than himself going through this situation, Louis would tell them that it was all sorts of unhealthy.

"Yeah. If I get screwed over it's my own fault I guess. I dunno, I'll think about it." That seemed to be enough for Zayn who smiled, placing a hand on Louis' thigh encouragingly and turning to watch whatever show that was playing on the television that must have been half way over.

They spent the day together, as usual, and Louis began to wonder if Zayn even had a job. He vowed to stop being so self-centred, taking Zayn out for dinner, his treat, as a thanks for the fact he had been acting like the world was ending for the last few days. He was glad Zayn was such a supportive friend, because Louis honestly could not think of another person who would put up with him in his misery other than his mother. Even then, he didn't want to confess to his mom that he was feeling depressed over the fact that the male prostitute that he slept with didn't want to be his boyfriend.

*******

That night when he went to bed, he half expected to be seeing Harry some time during the night, but he woke up in the morning undisturbed. Nobody had even been in the house.

Come to think of it, Louis hadn't had any of his money or clothes stolen by Harry the night before, which was almost entirely out of character. 

In his book, he had finally reached the page that Harry had torn out to write his note on the first night he'd stayed over. He went to read the page, but instead ended up reading Harry's note over and over, memorizing the way he messily handwrote his words across the text. Before Louis knew it, he was in too deep again.

Louis thought about the first night they had spent together, how he'd begged for it, admitting to Harry that he could never reach the right spot. He remembered never wanting the rug burns to heal, and they felt like they never would. He'd kill to have them back, just as a reminder that Harry was real and not some messed up trick of his imagination. He though of how beautiful Harry's lips looked stretched around his cock, and he thought of how impossibly green Harry's eye were as they looked up at him, and how they got entirely more stunning every time he saw them.

Louis thought about what a contrast there was between the first time they slept together and the second time, the second time they had been facing each other, and it felt very much like falling in love. It wasn't that he thought Harry only slept with special people, he knew quite the opposite, but the way Harry was with him seemed like there was no way he could act that way with anyone else.

Louis thought about that perfect angle Harry could reach so easily, deep inside him, and he was touching himself, hand rubbing up and down against his length as he lay in bed, already undressed. He refused to tease himself by fingering himself, knowing he'd only be disappointed by his small fingers prodding at an unreachable spot inside of him. Louis was imagining the noises Harry made as he fucked him, and before Louis knew it, he was whimpering Harry's name steadily through his lips, hand working desperately until he finally came, coating the bedsheets and his fist. As he come down from his high, he was thankful that washing the sheets would at least give him something to do today. He wiped his hand on the sheets, breathing evening out as he took a few seconds to steady his heartbeat. Before, Louis hadn't realized how dependent he was on Harry, let alone that he had allowed himself to become that dependent in such a short period of time. This time around, he knew it was happening, and he knew he shouldn't be letting it happen, but it was happening, and he simply wasn't doing anything to stop it as much as he knew he should be.

He was in too deep. Louis was in far too deep and he wasn't doing anything to stop himself from falling and the worst part was he knew Harry wasn't necessarily a dependable person to trust to catch him.

*******

It was hard not to get his hopes up when Harry came and went as he pleased, then again, there didn't seem to be as much coming as there was going. Greg had mentioned a difference in his attitude, and Louis was glad about this, but it had been another night without any mention of Harry since he'd seen him absolutely wrecked the other night, and it was hard not to feel somewhat parental. He'd been invited out for dinner with Zayn who was invited by Niall and Liam, and as they were seated at the middle-class restaurant, Louis knew he was going to have to resist the urge to ask about Harry all night. The look in Niall and Liam's eyes as they glanced periodically at Louis from across the table was indication enough that they intended to speak to him, and Louis had never been more relieved that it wasn't a habit for boys to ask their friend to come to the bathroom with them when they had to go in a restaurant. Zayn got up from the table, walking toward the restroom and Louis leaned over the table, anxious to hear anything in regards to the curly haired boy.

"Did he stay with you the other night?" Liam didn't take his time with the inquisition, obviously concerned. Louis nodded.

"Yeah, showed up halfway through the night and scared me half to death. The way he left the last time I saw him made me almost think I'd never seen him again." Liam nodded as well, understanding. "He was pretty roughed up."

"That's an understatement." Niall huffed, smiling and shaking his head as if Harry was a toddler who had fell and scraped his knee at the park rather than an adult who was in an extremely dangerous situation.

"He stayed at home the last two nights, wouldn't talk about it. We were worried it was you who did it to him." Louis' face went white.

"No- I... I could never-"

"Yeah, I can see that. To be fair, it's never been this bad before and he went home with some guy he didn't know that night. It was a long shot, but I thought I'd ask." Liam eyed Louis up and down very obviously, and Louis would've been offended if he wasn't as scrawny as he was.

"Is he going to be okay?" Louis asked, and Liam smiled fondly like a proud dad. It was almost as if he knew he could trust Louis with someone he loved like a little brother. 

"Man, he's bad, but it's just surface injuries. They're fading." Niall answered, taking a drink from his beer bottle. Just in time, Zayn came back from the restaurant, muttering some curse about a guy that tried to peek at him at the urinal. Louis didn't feel the same tension from Niall and Liam as he had earlier, actually being able to relax for a few moments and legitimately enjoy himself for what felt like the first time in a while.

After dinner, they ended up back at Zayn's, some sports game playing on the TV while Louis wrote up some sort of lesson plan for this week's drama lesson. He'd chosen to wear his glasses tonight, eyes itchy and dry in his contacts for no apparent reason. It meant a lot that Liam nor Niall had brought up the black frames as he was constantly insecure of them and how young they made him look, especially since he had shaved earlier. Niall was yelling something in another language at the screen when Zayn's door opened, an unexpected Harry entering the room.

"Hey." He smiled. Louis eyed him up from his face to his toes, noticing that the bruise around his eye was dark but fading and the cuts were scabbed over and healing. As sick as it sounded, this dark, mysterious, rugged version of Harry was wildly attractive to Louis, though he didn't appreciate the circumstances in which Harry had received the injuries. Harry locked his eyes on Louis, focusing on him while ignoring everyone in the room and walking over to sit beside him on the floor by the couch. Liam, Niall, and Zayn hardly looked up from their game, barely acknowledging Harry's presence. Louis wished he had sucked it up and wore his contacts.

"Hey." He breathed, realizing he hadn't spoke very loudly. Harry was looking at him instead of the television, making Louis even more self conscious than before. Louis looked at Harry's face; Harry was smiling widely, much wider than Louis had ever seen. "What are you doing?" Louis was cut off by Harry's lips pressing against his in a wide mouthed sloppy kiss. This Harry was in a harsh contrast with the Harry he'd come to know, but Louis could hardly complain, especially since he could hardly breathe through Harry's slobbery open-mouthed kisses. Harry's tongue traced along the inside of the boy's cheek and teeth, and if Louis didn't pull back soon, he was sure to drown in a mouthful of Harry's spit. Harry's mouth fit widely over Louis', and in the back of his mind he wondered whether or not the other boys had noticed the fact that they looked like-fifteen year-olds sucking each other's faces off. Much to his confusion, Louis found himself desperately kissing back as though Harry wasn't trying to choke him with his tongue. Harry rubbed their noses together and Louis couldn't help but giggle into his mouth. "You're disgusting." Harry pulled back, ruffling Louis' hair.

"Me and Louis are going to go back to his place." Harry stood up, prompting Louis to follow. "He was just telling me that he wants to show me something somewhere quieter and away from Niall's yelling." Harry looked smugly and teasingly at Niall whose eyes never left the TV.

"For shit he did." Niall shouted over the noise of the game he was playing. "I could hear you sucking his face off. You sound like a fucking washing machine." Harry laughed, letting Louis lead him out of Zayn's place, pinching his bum as he walked through the front door into the hall, causing Louis to jump, embarrassed. Harry made him look so immature and insecure in comparison to the boy's calm confidence, but at the same time, Louis didn't want him to stop doing these things that made him feel so much younger than he was.

They ended up not making it to Louis room, Harry pressing Louis up against the wall halfway up the stairs. Harry was moving with intent, hips pressing into the older boy's as he growled, a noise that would've made Louis cringe if it were anyone else, but since it was Harry, it happened to be the hottest noise he had ever heard. Harry dropped to his knees in the stairwell, mouth tracing over the outline of Louis' already embarrassingly prominent bulge in his pants.

'H-harry..." Louis moaned, holding the railing for support. "Harry this is not a private hallway, in fact, this hallway is rarely not in use." Harry's teeth traced over the outline of Louis' quickly growing bulge in his pants, making Louis shudder, grip on the railing tightening impossibly. "Harry." Louis warned. Harry let up, mouth leaving Louis as he stood up, looking down at Louis rather than up as he had a few moments prior.

"What's getting you so worked up?" Harry teased. Louis wished he could wipe the smile off the boy's face, but at the same time, he never wanted Harry to stop smiling. It didn't happen often, and Louis realized he was smiling back, cheeks starting to hurt from unintentional fondness. Harry grabbed Louis' wrist, leading him back down the stairwell at a quick pace.

"Where are we going?" Louis chuckled, frantically trying to disguise his hard-on as he ran. Harry was holding him an arms length away, Louis unable to keep up with Harry's much longer legs. 

"Coffee shop across the street. I'm taking you on a date."

"Don't you normally ask a boy if he would like to go on a date before actually taking him on a date?" Not that Louis minded, and he could feel Harry's smirk burning through him, even though he couldn't see the boy's face.

"Not this one. He's special."

Harry ordered Louis his tea and himself a hot chocolate, pulling out Louis' chair for him and setting both drinks on the table before taking a seat himself. They looked ridiculous; Harry looked like he'd been in a bar fight where the other guy had just gotten out of prison and Louis looked like a pixie who hadn't showered in a week. Louis noticed, this, laughing to himself. Harry smiled at him across the table, sipping his drink.

"What are you getting so giggly about?" Louis couldn't stop laughing, swinging his feet under the tall chair he was sitting at.

"Why do you get a kids drink? Why not a coffee?" Harry blew a bit of air out of his nose, smiling.

"Tea is hardly a manly drink, Louis. At least not from what I've been told." Louis sipped his tea, still waiting for a response. Harry looked down at his drink, still smiling just as warmly as the moment he'd entered Zayn's.

"Sometimes when I was younger I'd have a bad night. Something like the fact I got teased because I wasn't good at sports. My asthma was bad back then and my limbs were always too long for my body. I'd lay in bed and cry and no matter what time it was, my mom would bring me hot chocolate and put on a movie for me in the living room. It's just something that has always made me smile." Louis judged Harry's reaction, not sure of how he should respond, but Harry was still smiling, no apparent change in his mood. Louis felt it was safe not responding, sipping his tea and enjoying the way Harry's legs tangled between his beneath the small table.

"I didn't know you had asthma." Harry nodded, moving his curls away from his eyes.

"I stopped using my inhaler for the most part. I've learned to control it other than a few rare times where I still need it. It's scary when I need it and I don't have it though." At this point, they were about halfway done their drinks, Louis toying with his fringe incessantly. "I love the glasses, babe."

"Fuck off." Louis frowned, sipping the edge of his mug. Harry chuckled, hand reaching over to hold Louis', thumb nail pressing sharply into the skin.

"No, I'm serious." Harry's voice was serious, eyes darkening as he left the indent of his nail in the back of Louis' hand gently in different places across the skin. "You look pretty like this. When I fuck you tonight, I want you to leave them on. I want to come all over those pretty black frames and down those cheekbones." Louis' mouth fell open. He closed it immediately, feeling the bulge in his pants beginning to harden again. "God, you're so easy." Harry smirked for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

"Am not." Harry ignored this, hand groping at Louis' thigh under the table. Louis was looking around nervously, readily aware that everyone in the coffee shop would be able to see Harry touching him if they looked over. "Harry." Louis warned again. He was beginning to think this kid had an exhibitionism kink.

"Have you ever thought of me fucking you at work? Bending you over the counter and making you moan louder than you ever have?" Louis had thought about it the other day, but he had to admit, hearing Harry say it was so much hotter than his own imagination. "I've been thinking about what I could do to you with my tongue. I could lick you open until you were crying into the mattress, begging for me to fill you. Would you like that, baby?" Louis didn't want to admit that the hottest thing about what Louis had just said was the way he called him "baby".

"I want... I want to suck you off." Louis didn't know why he felt so out of breath already. He gulped down his tea, eager to get out of the coffee shop, but much to his dismay, Harry was taking his time, sipping his hot chocolate with that never-fading smirk plastered across his smug face.

"Will you let me fuck your mouth?" Louis was wide eyed and nodding, and Harry couldn't believe how willing Louis was. Harry was an openly sexual guy, but he'd never had a boy entirely willing to do anything he wanted, and it was more amazing to him every time Louis gave such an eager response.

"Yeah. I've thought about it."

"Louis, have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?" Louis thought back to the other night, embarrassed. He blushed, fixing his hair.

"Yeah." Harry considered this, smile hinting at his lips. He finished his drink, setting the mug on the table gently.

"What do you think about?" Harry's lips pursed, and Louis blushed from the tips of his toes to his forehead.

"I thought about how good that first night was... and the second." Louis quickly added the second part to make sure Harry wouldn't think he didn't love both times. "I thought about your fingers and how badly I needed them. I felt so empty." Harry's expression changed slightly as he listened to Louis, pupils dilating as he held his eyes fixed upon Louis'. Louis swallowed, intimidated by Harry's intentions.

"My fingers are nice but there's an alternative that I prefer." Louis chewed his lip, straining in his pants. "What else, baby?" It almost made Louis smile at how naturally unnatural the pet name sounded coming from Harry's mouth. The voice and tone was correct, but the youth in his face gave too much softness in his edge. Louis loved it all the same.

"I thought of how much I missed the rug burns on my knees. I was scratching at my skin trying to give the same feeling, but... god... fuck it's not the same when it's not you." Harry's eyebrows cocked as if he'd discovered something about Louis that he hadn't previously known. Louis knew that he sounded like he was desperately rambling but he couldn't bring himself to care when he'd been teased to this point.

"Pain kink?" Louis considered this, shaking his head.

"I don't know, it was just a nice reminder of who had marked me. Those hickeys were brutal by the way." Louis looked at Harry's lips, noticing the deep gash that ran across them, almost blending in with the deep red color Harry's lips seemed to always be after his was biting them for a while. He didn't know if he should bring up wanting Harry to hurt him in bed considering the circumstances in which Harry had sustained his own injuries. Harry was unphased.

"C'mon." Harry stood up, motioning for Louis to follow but hardly waiting for him. they exited the coffee shop and Harry scooped Louis into his arms, making the smaller boy almost scream and Harry twirled with him and Louis couldn't stop laughing. He set Louis down, pressing him against the front window of the coffee shop and kissing him deeply, surrounding him. Louis head was swimming as he imagined the faces of the people walking past them on the street, kissing Harry deep and slow like he'd never tasted something as good as Harry's mouth. He probably hadn't. Louis emerged breathless as Harry ducked down to lick across Louis' neck, worshipping the stretch of skin with his tongue to hear the noises Louis was making in the back of his throat. Harry could feel the vibrations of his moans beneath his lips, making him groan and pull Louis closer by his belt loops. They were kissing again, and Louis had forgotten how hard it was to kiss like this with glasses on. He didn't dare touch them, remembering Harry's proposition from earlier. He didn't want to let him down.

Louis could hear people hollering as they walked past, screaming for them to "get a room" and whistling, but the way Harry was grabbing and pinching his ass was enough to make anyone stop caring about bystanders. Harry grabbed Louis' hand suddenly, pulling apart from the boy and running, dragging Louis with him. 

Harry ran till he was out of breath, twirling and flailing his arms like a child. Louis had been told once that there are very few moments of true happiness in life that will be remembered forever, and by the way his heart was pounding in his ears, he knew this would be one of them. He wanted Harry's big-mouthed smile permanently etched into the forefront of his memory. He wanted to see it every time he closed his eyes, and every time he opened them again. 

The boys floated up the stairs in a mess of giggles and kisses, nipping at each other's lips with their teeth and growling playfully. It was hard to feel any insecurity when it felt like it was just Louis and Harry, Louis was actually able to be entirely relaxed and to take advantage of Harry's willingness like he'd never been able to do with another person.. They hardly noticed Zayn, Niall, and Liam walking down the stairs toward them until it was too late to stop acting like idiots, not like they did stop.

"That's where you were! We went to Louis' room looking for you but you weren't there!" Niall yelled. Harry and Louis' eyes didn't leave each other, still intent on what ever unruly game they were playing Louis was on the stair above Harry, bring him to a height where he was face-to face with the younger boy. 

"Yeah I thought you'd barge in, that's why I had to wait, so thanks for putting off my plans." Harry was kissing Louis again, stopped on the stairs between the three other boys. "I plan on fucking this pretty little boy all night, uninterrupted. I wouldn't want you knocking on the door and hearing his screams." Harry knew how badly Louis was blushing, entirely embarrassed by this whole situation but unable to separate himself from the Harry's mouth Harry grabbed Louis' hand squeezing hard; almost possessively. Louis was hardly as open about sex as Harry was, but it was hard to care too much when Harry was nibbling at his earlobe, and the was he grabbed his ass was undoubtedly possessive, pulling his hips tight for the friction they were both so desperate for.

"Well you two have fun." Zayn chuckled, walking down the rest of the stairwell with the other boy's Harry and Louis could hear them talking about them, not focused on figuring out what they were saying because it was obvious that they were talking about them. Louis could hardly believe that he made it to his room without coming in his pants, Harry clinging to him like an overgrown toddler. Harry was staggering in order to never detach his lips with the boy's body, and he was drunk, drunk on Louis as they entered the apartment room, toppling over Harry's legs onto each other and to the floor with the front door wide open. 

Harry was giggling, laying heavy on top of a breathless Louis, legs tangled as much as their tongues, smiling into the kisses. He let up for a few minutes, Louis trying to catch his breath beneath Harry's weight and struggling.

"I leave you breathless." Harry teased, tracing Louis' jawline with his tongue.

"No, you weigh a thousand pounds and you're on my chest." Harry leapt up immediately, eyes widening as Louis inhaled sharply, chest heaving.

"Sorry." Harry grinned, Louis smiling as he caught his breath. "Get these clothes off me, I'm suffocating."

"You're suffocating?" Louis yelled, laughing at how dramatic the younger boy was. "Wanna close the door before you give the neighbours a show?" Harry turned around, staring at the open door with his shirt half off.

"Nah."

"Harry!" Harry pursed his lips, closing the door behind him obediently. It wasn't long till he'd removed his clothes, laying on the floor next to Louis and rolling him so that the smaller boy was on top.

Louis didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing Harry undressed. It was something so beautiful and odd at the same time. Most of Harry's tattoos were concentrated on the left side of the body, seemingly meaningless scribbles and designs which ended at the swallows on his collarbones. It wasn't even a sleeve, just messy little tattoos that covered the pale skin. What Louis really did not understand the giant butterfly on his stomach, covering the front most part of his abdomen. He reached down to touch it, tracing his fingers over its wings in amazement.

"Why a butterfly?" Everything had seemed frozen in time for a few moments as Harry allowed Louis to look at him, enjoying the pressure of the boy on his hips.

"It distracts from my third and fourth nipples." Louis laughed, but Harry was serious, and Louis looked down at Harry's torso where Harry's fingers were pointing to two individual bumps on his abdomen. He could see how they would be noticeable without the massive butterfly being a distraction. Harry lifted his hips, causing Louis to fall forward so that he was face to face with him. Harry looked over Louis' face, realizing that he didn't think anyone had ever looked at him the way Louis was looking at him right now. He couldn't erase this smile from his face as he sat completely exposed under this boy, allowing him to have full power. "You know I'm all yours. I'm completely vulnerable right now." 

"Yeah." Louis breathed, eyes locked on Harry's. He sat up immediately, tearing his own clothes off. Harry crawled on top of Louis, hips rolling into the older boy's and kissing him gently, hand reaching out to lace his fingers with Louis'. He rolled Louis back on top, nodding as if giving permission. Louis kissed Harry everywhere his mouth could reach, realizing that he hadn't had a chance to have his way with the younger boy yet. He felt the way Harry's skin felt beneath his lips, tracing his collarbones and being surprised by the way the tattooed skin felt like normal skin. His lips moved, tongue flicking over the boy's nipples, one after the other, until Harry was making small, contented noises. Louis found it hard to act dominant in the same way Harry did. He couldn't bring himself to dirty talk and he couldn't make Harry submissive like Harry could do to him, the only advantage he had was the fact Harry was pliant and patient. Louis couldn't dominate because of the strange bubble in his chest that was making him feel swollen with love for Harry. It was impossible to be dominant and come across as too pushy, because the last thing Louis wanted was to make Harry feel used the way he knew he usually felt. He just wanted to make every inch of his body feel loved. 

Harry let Louis feel every inch of him, sometimes closing his eyes just to enjoy the way Louis felt against him and other times looking down his body to admire the way Louis was looking at him. Louis had made his way to Harry's hips (swiping his tongue across the two extra nipples, making Harry giggle), teeth grazing the bone beneath the skin. He sucked a few small marks into Harry's hip bone, making Harry smile because that was just so Louis, before taking Harry's cock down his throat, gagging himself.

Harry buckled over, not necessarily because it was the best thing he'd ever felt (though it was pretty damn good) but it may have just been the hottest thing in the world to see the way Louis' lips stretched around his width. Louis looked so small, and when he sunk Harry into his mouth as deep as he could, Harry swore he could see his outline in Louis' throat. Harry's hand moved down to Louis' hair, stroking it a few times before tangling his fingers in the fine hair, careful to avoid his glasses. Harry moaned, pressing up into Louis' mouth and hearing the boy choke. The choking noise pushed him over the edge, hand pulling Louis' mouth up to the tip by the hair and thrusting down to the base, using the boy's hair for leverage. His thrusts grew faster for about ten seconds, frantically using Louis' mouth until he realized the boy couldn't breathe, releasing his hair and whining from the loss of friction. Louis was gasping, eyes watering, and Harry almost felt bad for losing control.

"Louis, fuck, I'm sorry." Harry's fingers tangled in the rug beneath him. Louis could see how hard he was, wet length laying against his stomach. 

"No, it's good. It's so good, Harry. You're just so big." Harry laughed at that, the wetness in Louis' eyes spilling over slightly before he wiped the moisture away. 

"How about we take this to the bedroom, love?" Louis shrugged.

"It's much dirtier on the floor. In a good way though." Harry brought Louis closer, kissing his temple. 

"You dirty boy." Harry' stood up, picking Louis up as he had earlier and carrying him to Louis' bedroom, laying him on the clean sheets. "Sorry we're going to mess up your nice bed." Harry leaned over and whispered this to Louis' as if someone else could hear him if he spoke any louder. Harry walked over to Louis bedroom window, opening the blinds wide and staring out at the street. "Let's give them a show down there." Harry raised his eyebrows, and Louis chuckled, laying back on the bed, entirely spread out. Harry straddled Louis, leaning over to kiss him again. Louis' lips were growing chapped, already swollen and fucked out from sucking Harry off. Harry wasted no time in opening Louis up, eagerly pressing a slick finger into his hole. He teased the boy, gently grazing his finger over the spot Louis wanted him to hit hard, over and over again.

"You're the worst." Louis whined, grinding down on two of Harry's fingers now. Harry's free hand held his hips against the bed so that Louis was unable to fuck himself desperately on his fingers, knowing that it would be so much better when Harry was actually inside him if he delayed the pleasure. His hand moved up to fix his glasses, other hand grasping Harry's shoulder tightly.

"You love it." Harry had three fingers in, stretching Louis beyond capacity. He lubed up generously with the bottle from the side table, pressing into Louis with one swift motion, comforting the boy who whimpered beneath him. "Shhh, Louis, I'm about to make you feel so good." Harry immediately angled his hips toward where Louis needed it, not bothering to tease him any more tonight. He snapped his hips again and again into that spot, Louis laying limp and overwhelmed, arms wrapped around Harry's back weakly. Harry brushed Louis' hair out of his eyes, watching Louis' jaw open and close and eyes fluttering beneath closed eyelids. Harry's hand moved to Louis' throat, pressing down with a subtle pressure, enough to make it hard for Louis to breathe. He held for a few moments before releasing, the sounds of Lois' struggled breaths going straight to his cock.

"More." Louis's voice came out small and higher pitched than normal. Harry fucked into Louis as Hard as he could handle, arm moving between them to work Louis over with his hand, Louis moaning louder as he approached his climax. 

Louis still had that bubble in his chest from earlier, and he could feel it bursting with so much need and want for Harry that he felt like he was falling in love. He remembered his mom telling him as a kid that sometimes when you felt this feeling, it was just physical, not emotional, but Louis was sure he could go forever next to this boy and at this point, so close to him, it didn't even feel physical. Nothing about what Harry was doing to his right now felt physical, it was entirely emotional, and he wished he could open his eyes long enough to see Harry's eyes. The bubble in his chest was bursting and his body tensed, grabbing Harry so tightly that they couldn't be separated by any force. Louis was coming between them, wetness hitting his chest stars behind his eyelids.

"Harry. Harry, fuck." Louis bit into Harry's shoulder as the waves of pleasure moved through his body, Harry still pressing into him relentlessly beyond overstimulation. Without warning, Harry pulled out, crawling up his body so that his was straddling the boy's chest. Louis looked up at Harry who was working his fist quickly over his length, biting his bottom lip and other hand steadying himself on the headboard. Louis opened his mouth in time for Harry to come, coating the frames of his glasses and eyelashes as well as his lips and tongue. Louis swallowed, looking up at Harry through smudged glasses and licking his lips.

"You are so fucking hot." Harry groaned, shaking his head before brushing his curls back out of his eyes. He reached forward, removing the glasses from Louis' sticky face.

"You taste..." Louis licked his lips, arching his back, looking up at Harry still. "That's fucking hot." Louis' eyes were glassy and desperate and his wet lips were swollen and bitten from earlier, and Harry couldn't believe how slutty Louis could act, smiling at the boy beneath him. He got off Louis, rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom. Louis could hear taps running, Harry returning from the bathroom moments later with a wet washcloth.

"I'm running us a bath. We can clean off, then have sex again in the shower, hey?" Harry smiled, cleaning off Louis with the cloth. Louis absolutely agreed with that idea, staying still until Harry was finished and following him to the bathroom.

It was another two hours of sex and touching each other before they finally made it to bed, wrapping into each other, exhausted. Harry had babied Louis in the bath, washing his body and hair, kissing him everywhere. Louis was still picturing the way Harry had bent him over in the shower, almost slipping as the water washed over their backs. There wasn't much more he wanted to do right now than wrap into Harry and hold him close, and luckily, thats all he had to do for the time being. Harry was spooning him from behind, fingers laced in his own as his thumb traced the back of his hand comfortingly.

"You know the other night when I showed up?" Louis remembered obviously, wondering what Harry could possibly have to say about that. Sorry for breaking in? Thanks for not freaking out about the fact I looked like I'd been mauled? Sorry for disappearing again literally right after?

"Yeah?" Louis replied, pressing back into Harry's chest. The boy radiated heat, which was nice when his apartment was always freezing cold.

"That was my birthday." What? Louis wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Your birthday?" He could feel Harry nod behind him. "Oh." Louis wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't feel bad, he hadn't known. "Happy birthday, Harry. You're what, nineteen now?" Harry shook his head. Louis figured this was probably the reason Harry was telling him.

"Eighteen. I swear." Louis turned around, looking at the boy who even though was the same age as Louis thought he was, seemed entirely much younger for some reason.

"Harry, you let me do that to you when you were underage?" Louis hadn't planned on finding out that he'd slept with a seventeen-year-old tonight. 

"To be fair, I did more to you." Harry laughed, but he stopped when he saw the disapproving look he was receiving from Louis. "Louis, I'm sorry. What difference does a couple of days make, really." Louis sighed. He had to agree, snuggling closer to the boy. Louis almost felt wrong now, knowing what he'd done. The boy was far from innocent, and Louis wasn't much older himself, barely twenty-one, but he couldn't bear the thought of himself doing anything harmful to the young boy in any way. He struggled between seeing him as an adult versus a child sometimes, and he supposed that was just something he was going to have to get used to. "I like you." Harry pressed his face into Louis' neck, kissing between his neck and collarbone in an entirely endearing way. Louis kissed the boy's forehead. 

"Yeah, I like you too.” Louis paused momentarily, taking a deep breath before speaking quickly, almost like taking a big pill. “Nights like this scare me because I think I might like you too much. More than you like me at least.” Harry responded by pulling Harry tighter to his chest in some unspoken understanding that he was being unfair to Louis, but Louis understood that this was just how it was going to have to be. He couldn’t expect Harry to change for him, nor did he have the strength to stop Harry from leading him on.

“Yeah, me too.” Louis was unsure if Harry meant that Louis liked him too much, of if he thought he liked Louis too much. Not wanting to know the answer, Louis rolled over, letting Harry hold him as he fell asleep.

*******

When Louis woke up to the sun pouring through the open window, he knew he didn't want to roll over to the side of the bed that had gone cold in its obviously dormant state. He'd stopped being hopeful to wake up to Harry's face, sighing as he rolled onto his other side in the same spot, eyes still closed.

"Morning, sleepyhead." A deep voice spoke from beside him. Louis' eyes shot open, seeing Harry sitting with a mug in his hands leaning against the headboard. Harry's morning hair was somehow prettier than his normal hair, face pale and still sleepy. Louis could feel that bubble in his chest again as he smiled, unable to find words to express what he was feeling.

"Hi." He settled, moving over to curl into Harry's hip, hugging his arms around the boy's waist, face pressed into his side. 

"Made you a tea, it's on your bedside table."Louis sat up, looking next to his side of the bed. There was a mug with tea in it, milk and sweetener just the way he liked it. This was so domestic, and Louis couldn't get enough of it. This was what he wanted, and he was going to be selfish enough to enjoy it for a few unguarded minutes while Harry was allowing him to. He sipped his tea, putting his cleaned glasses on his face and turning to look at Harry who was already looking at him. Harry licked his lips, leaning in to give Louis a kiss. "You are so cute in the mornings, especially before you've woken up. You talk a lot." 

"Yeah?" Not wanting to know the answer to the follow up question. Harry answered it anyways.

"Yeah. Something about Zayn's mom and a surfboard." Louis had no idea what that would've been about, but Harry continued. "Also, you know, you really seem to love this Harry kid, so I think you should do something about it." Louis examined Harry's face, noticing the boy was smirking awfully wide.

"Yeah, sure. Fuck right off, there is no way I said anything like that." Harry sipped from his mug, smirk never leaving his face

"You were like, "Harry is the hottest man I have ever been screwed by. His cock is massive and when he came on my face, I knew it was true love."

"Now I know you're lying." Harry frowned.

"So none of that is true? I thought I blew your mind." Harry was frowning as if he was offended, but the way the corner of his mouth twitched led Louis to believe that he wasn't hurt at all.

"Well that part is true." Louis winked, Harry starting to smile again. 

"Do you love me, Louis Tomlinson?" The older boy shivered as he used his full name. "Wait, what's your middle name?"

"William." Louis would say anything in order to prolong having to answer the question at hand.

"Louis William Tomlinson." Harry tested the name, pronouncing it slowly. "Are you in love with me?" Harry looked up through his eyelashes at Louis who realized that they probably look ridiculous right now. Just in bed, mugs of tea, morning hair, gentle kisses.

"I-"

"Louis?" Zayn walked in through the bedroom door, phone in hand. He looked up, noticing the boys in bed, and for the first time ever, he looked like he felt he was imposing by simply walking into Louis' apartment. "Oh, hi Harry" Harry waved back, smiling. They were both entirely undressed, covers barely covering below their waists. 

"Yes, Zayn?" Louis asked, voice anxious to hopefully change the subject.

"I was, uh, gunna ask if you wanted to grab something to eat, but I guess you're busy. I didn't expect Harry to be here." Louis didn't either, so he couldn't blame Zayn.

"I've gotta be somewhere, you should go." Harry reassured, smiling at Louis.

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess." Louis agreed. Zayn nodded, grabbing the handle to the bedroom door.

"Cool. I'll be in my room when you're ready. Also, were you guys aware your window was wide open last night?" Louis looked at Harry, horrified, and Harry's face broke into a smug grin.

"Why, could you actually see us? I was worried nobody would be able to see from down there." Louis hit Harry who remained unphased by the moderate abuse. Zayn looked at Harry as he spoke, probably because it was hard to look Harry in the eye, Louis thought, but he could be wrong.

"I hope nobody else saw that, they would've hopefully called the cops. Looked like Harry was trying to smother you. Liam and Niall almost lost their shit laughing. Louis, I am almost envious." Louis had his head in his hands, Harry rubbing his back. "I'll see you down there. See ya, Harry." Harry waved again as Zayn left the room. Louis barely wanted to look at Harry's smug face, but he did, and it was even worse than he had pictured.

"God, that makes last night so much hotter. I wonder how much they saw. I wonder if anyone saw me come all over you."

"Harry, you choked me, fucked me, and came all over my face. Do you really think I want the whole city to see that?" Harry pouted.

"I want everyone to be jealous that I get to do these fucking amazing things with the prettiest boy in the world. I hope everybody in the city wishes they were me. I don't know about you, but whatever we did last night was pretty well the most beautiful, personal act between two people, and I want to scream from the rooftops that I have something they all crave when they lie alone in their bed at night. Call me crazy, but shit like this doesn't happen for me, and I'm going to scream it from every roof top and there's nothing anyone can do to-" Louis kissed Harry hard to stop his rambling smiling against his lips. He knew Harry was exaggerating to make him feel bad for being embarrassed, he could see it in the boy's face, but it didn't stop him from falling just a bit harder for the boy.

"Harry, get out of my apartment." Louis laughed, messing up the boy's curls. It was almost like the way they interacted changed overnight, and that wasn't as comforting to Louis as it should have been. Harry could go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds, full-fledged emotions raging and spiralling to the point where anyone would've thought he was in love with this person for an eternity. Louis felt uneasy about this, knowing that within the span of a few moments, Harry could turn around and push a person down in the dirt as if they never mattered and feel nothing. Louis knew how Harry acted, and it was hard to trust him in these circumstances. 

"I'm going!" Harry laughed, standing up and borrowing a pair of Louis' clothes without asking. Louis' clothes never fit him, too short and clinging to the boy's lanky body in the most obscene way. They walked to the front door after getting dressed, dropping their mugs off in the kitchen. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I'm busy tonight but I'm going to proper take you out tomorrow after work, now that I'm legal and all." Louis nodded. It was nice having some sort of consistency and commitment to see Harry again. It was an improvement from what Louis had with Harry previously, at least. 

"That sounds great, Hazza." Louis screwed up his face, confused at where the nickname came from. Harry giggled, noticing the same thing. He leaned forward, kissing Louis' cheek before leaving.

*******

"So, how much did you see?" Louis asked Zayn, taking a bite of his burger he'd ordered at the restaurant. It was out of character for him to order a burger at a sit down restaurant, but he figured that he'd done a couple things out of character this month.

"Well we were walking down the street and we looked up and all we could see was Harry going at it with his fingers." Louis cringed. "We pretty much watched everything from that point on." Zayn admitted, shrugging.

"Oh, fuck me." Louis groaned, hand brushing his hair out of his face. "Don't even." He looked up, knowing Zayn was about to comment on what he just said.

"Was it just me or is Harry massive?" Zayn asked casually, genuine curiosity across his face. Louis sheepishly nodded, blushing, tracing his finger across the design on the restaurant table.

"Huge." Louis bit his lip, remembering how wide he'd been stretched and how deep Harry reached inside of him. Zayn shook his head, laughing.

"So, does the prostitute thing just not bother you anymore? Or what's up with that?" This was the exact question Louis was trying to avoid, even in his own mind, because the truth was, he knew Harry was still sleeping with these other men. It was his source of income, and it was arguably unreasonable to ask him to stop. It wasn't as if he and Harry were committed; to be honest, he wasn't sure if there was any will in Harry's body to commit to anything, let alone a relationship, and all Louis could do was shrug.

"Honestly it's just like... We're going to have to wait it out and see what happens I guess." Zayn looked at Louis, obviously not satisfied with this response.

"Well, in my opinion, it's not doing you any good avoiding the topic." As usual, he hated admitting that Zayn was right. He'd have to consider bringing it up, but he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting.

"Zayn, can I ask you a question?" Zayn was stealing a couple of Louis' fries.

"Sure."

"Do I talk in my sleep?" Zayn looked at Louis as though he was stupid, eyes squinted as he stole a few more fries.

"You tell full stories in your sleep. You hold full conversations to the point sometimes I think you're awake."

"Bastard." Louis wasn't referring to Zayn, he was referring to Harry and the fact that the kid could blackmail him with the way he talks in his sleep, whether he actually said what Harry had told him he said or not. Zayn seemed to understand this, smiling.

"I'm surprised the kid didn't break you." Louis almost choked on his food. “Also I am jealous."

"Yeah, me too." He couldn't disagree, and he couldn't help but wonder what they must've looked like.

Work for Louis was slow that night, but he was thankful because it gave him a lot of time to chat with Greg who mentioned what a dramatic change in attitude he'd had this past week. 

"Yeah, things have just been, you know, going well?" Louis didn't sound sure of himself and it was because he wasn't. Was what him and Harry were doing considered well? It's not like he was in any different of a position than he was before, bending over for the young boy who came and went as he pleased. Different things work for different people, Louis supposed, placing some liquor bottles on the shelf behind him.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that boy from the other night, would it?" Greg asked, the look on Louis' face answering immediately. "What's up with you guys anyways?"

"I don't even know how to explain it to myself, really. We're in some sort of a situation." Louis was smiling about this, but Greg looked as though he disapproved, throwing Louis off.

"Look, I'm glad you're happy, but you know how "some sort of situations" always seem to go. I don't want your happiness to depend on this when you don't even know what it is." Louis knew he was right, it was what he'd been telling himself all along. He couldn't be dependent on something not dependable, and that seemed simple enough. He knew he couldn't be the first person in the world who had ever felt this way, as much as it seemed like he might be sometimes, and it was hard to put something this good on the line for something as trivial as a commitment. Greg seemed to understand that Louis agreed, turning from the counter to face him with his whole body. "What do you want from him?" What did he want? Louis wanted to make him pancakes on Sunday morning and give him baths at night. He wanted to take him to fancy restaurants and show him off like a trophy, even though he knew other people would think of Harry as more dominant and Louis felt he himself was far from being a trophy. He wanted to bake cakes together and get sick from eating most of the batter off each other's fingers on the kitchen floor. He wanted to sit inside his pocket and live in a small section of his heart that nobody got to see but Louis.

"I don't know what I want."

"You're lying." Fuck. Greg seemed to have first hand experience with this type of situation, and Louis realized that for how much Greg seemed to know about him, he didn't know much about Greg. He was waiting, obviously expecting a different response from Louis.

"I want everything from him and I've known him for two weeks. I genuinely don't understand why I am so taken with this person to the point where I can't think straight. I want him to want the same things as me." Louis felt relieved saying this out loud, Greg looking content with the response. Saying his feelings out loud seemed to trigger something in Louis' mind, straightening out the many jumbled thoughts he'd had for weeks now. This situation didn't seem as complicated as he was making it anymore.

“He’s using you, and you're wasting time not telling him. When do you see him next?"

"Tomorrow, I think. He kinda comes and goes as he pleases and I'm never sure how he finds me. The whole thing is rather confusing."

"Well, is there any reason stopping you from having this conversation with him? You deserve stability." Louis remembered why the situation had previously seemed so complicated. This was the guy's source of income. He was asking him to give up something that he was living off of all just to be with him. "There is a reason." Greg commented knowingly, looking at Louis' face. "You just gotta figure out if he's really that important to you or if you're ok with not talking about it and being miserable until he leaves for good." That was hardly the answer Louis wanted to hear but probably exactly what he needed to hear. He thought he would be okay waking up to Harry’s face every once in a while, but the lack of stability gave him so much anxiety that he was sure to have a breakdown if he allowed it to continue. He hardly thought he was worth the commitment, but he struggled between wanting Harry to feel like he was worth it and not being able to give into the craving of having Harry all to himself.

"Yeah, thanks." Louis was washing glasses from the previous customers who had left as Greg continued checking bottles on the back shelf. He was clear on his thoughts, knowing no more talking about the situation would do him any good. He’d come to a conclusion that was indefinitely the hardest decision he’d had to make, and the anticipation was making him clammy and eager to change the subject. "What's going on in your life? You seem to know so much about me already, so." Greg smiled to himself at Louis' curiosity.

"Actually, I've got a new baby on the way. My first. When I was in the back, I got a call from my mom who is staying home with my wife telling me that they were going to the hospital, she thinks she's in labour. We've got ten minutes till we close and then I'm heading out." Louis hardly knew what to say.

"Oh my god, do you know what you're having? Do you have any names? That's crazy!" He couldn't picture what Greg must feel like right now, let alone why he was standing here asking Louis questions about his far less important situation.

"We don't know the gender and we're thinking of deciding on the name by what we feel suits the baby, I'll be sure to let you know." Louis smiled widely. He loved children, especially since he'd been brought up with many younger siblings. "Speaking of names, have you named that drink yet?" Louis had been thinking of a name, but he hadn't been sure of the specifications of what he was allowed to call it.

"Can I call it any thing I want?" Greg squinted.

"Anything." Louis smirked, looking away momentarily.

"The underage prostitute." Louis wasn't sure why it was so funny to him, but it was. Greg was looking at him inquisitively as if he were trying to decipher the motives of the name.

"Please tell me that has nothing to do with that boy you're sleeping with."

"His name's Harry." Louis informed him, trying to avoid the question, but Greg was too smart to let him not answer. "And I wish I could." He watched the realization cross his boss' face, smiling sheepishly and he put together the situation. "He's no longer underage, I swear."

"That's what's making this situation difficult, hey?" Louis nodded solemnly, hand on the counter in front of him.

"Kind of hard to ask someone to give up their income for a relationship." Greg shook his head, realizing why Louis didn't want to talk about the situation.

"He must really make a living by the looks of him. Good luck with that, though. What do you say we close up?" Louis agreed, cashing out the mediocre profits of the night hastily and locking up with Greg, wishing him a congratulations as the man rushed to the hospital.

It was that time of night where Louis couldn't help but feel lonely. He knew he'd probably be seeing Zayn, so he'd have the company he needed, but it was nice going to bed being held by someone. It seemed to fix a different kind of loneliness that settled in his chest every night but only seemed to get worse recently. He knew Harry had a cell phone, and he knew that he probably wasn't giving Louis his number so that he wouldn't be bothered, but it would be nice to be able to talk to the kid whenever he wanted without having to track him down. He ended up at Zayn's with a pizza in hand, not stopping to think he might have company. As he walked through the door, the blonde girl he'd recognized from the club the other week was leaving, kissing Zayn on the cheek as she walked out the door. Louis looked at Zayn, confused at why his friend hadn't mentioned anything about her.

"Was that the same girl from before?" Louis asked. Zayn nodded, grabbing the pizza and taking it to the living room table.

"Yeah I've kinda been seeing her."

"So that's why you haven't forced me to go to the club lately." Louis knew something had been different, but he hadn't though to ask, mind much too preoccupied with other things. "Why haven't you told me about her?" He questioned, Zayn shrugging.

"You were dealing with your own stuff, I guess."

"I'm sorry, I guess I've kind of been a useless friend lately." Zayn smiled, knowing Louis hadn't meant to be so self-absorbed lately. "How are things going with you and her? What's her name?"

"Things are good, her name's Perrie. Funny thing is, I brought her home that one night after you’d gone home, but we actually ended up hanging out and she convinced me to take her out on a proper date. Never have I been so happy that a girl sobered up before I got her home, she’s incredible, really. I've seen her a few times, nothing serious yet." Louis admired that about Zayn. He always took things slow, as opposed to Louis whose brain went into overdrive and started planning a wedding and a future with a person as soon as he met them. 

"She's cute." Louis recalled how he had judged her that night at the club, black eye makeup and drooling over Zayn. Maybe there was more to her than her outward appearance suggested.

The boys ate pizza and hung out until their usual two in the morning when one of them had to go to bed because of work or something equally as dreadful. Louis walked the familiar stairs up to his room in a good mood, finishing the last left over slice of pizza as he approached his room. When he jiggled the doorknob though, it was already unlocked. 

Louis entered his apartment slowly, lights on, looking to the kitchen to see Harry sitting in the chair, stirring a mug with a spoon, back of his head facing Louis. His curly hair was covered with a black backwards-turned flat-rimmed hat, unlike how Louis usually saw it.

"Harry?" Louis spoke, but Harry didn't respond, stirring his mug absentmindedly as if he hadn't even heard Louis. Louis walked towards Harry, pulling out the chair to sit in, facing Harry who still hadn't reacted. Harry's eyes locked with Louis' immediately, eyes watering without warning and spilling down his cheeks. It took a moment for Louis to notice the blood covering Harry's face, dried beneath his nose and down his forehead. Louis couldn't move; he felt weighted to his chair as if he had a thousand pounds holding him there. Harry spoke moments later.

"I saw my mom tonight." Harry's voice was different than usual, seemingly higher and faster than his normal slow drawl.

"Did she-"

"No, she didn't do this to me. She goes to that coffee shop you go to every morning just before eight. I like to get up early and watch her, just to see her go in the building and come out again. It had always been her morning routine when I was younger." Louis listened patiently, watching Harry's face change as the boy told his story. "I went there tonight, I was going to bring you a tea at work before i went to my appointment tonight, but she was there, and she saw me, and she came up to me, and for some reason, I didn't walk away." Harry's breath was starting to shake. "I told her to give me her number, and she put it in my phone, and she hugged me, and then she left. I don't know why, but I just started crying alone in the coffee shop like I couldn't even control myself. I even showed up to my appointment tonight looking like I'd been crying, and i guess he just got a little too over enthusiastic. I wish I could've cancelled, I wasn't in any condition to be meeting with a client, but he didn't even care that I cried." Harry's lip jutted out, tears spilling steadily at this point. 

"Did he... He didn't hit you, did he? A regular wouldn't hit you?" Louis didn't know how to state what he was asking properly. He felt like he was going to throw up from what Harry was telling him, he didn't want to have to picture Harry sleeping with another man on top of that.

"No." Harry shook his head, wiping his eyes. "He pushed me down, some sort of dominance thing, and I smashed my face and head into the rails of the headboard. Thought I broke my nose. He wasn't happy I got blood everywhere." Louis nodded, thinking for a moment about what Harry had just said.

"You hit your head too?" Harry nodded slowly, removing his hat with a long sigh. Louis could see blood dried in the top of his hair accompanied by a large gash splitting the side of his head open. "Harry, you need stitches." Louis breathed in as he said this, trying to remain calm at the sight of the deep cut, positive he could see bone in the dim lighting of the kitchen. Harry shook his head, putting his hat back on.

"Nah, I've had worse." Louis noticed that Harry had a mug from his kitchen as well as a to-go cup from the coffee shop. Harry had gotten him a tea after all. Harry nudged the cup forward, looking up at Louis. "Might have to be warmed up, sorry I couldn't get it to you at work." Louis smiled, taking the cup and sipping it before walking to put it in the microwave. He needed a few moments to orient his own thoughts, he could hardly imagine how Harry must be feeling.

“That’s no problem. Thanks." Louis spoke, smiling at Harry. When he sat down, Harry was doing the same thing he had been doing when Louis had entered the apartment, head held low, one hand holding the mug and the other hand stirring his spoon in his hot chocolate. "Did you know I have a teaching degree?" Harry looked up, eyes widening. It wasn't often that he felt young compared to Louis, but thinking of the older boy having a university degree seemed so adult. 

"No, I didn't? What did you get that for?" Louis chuckled at how Harry phrased the question.

"I meant to teach. I want to teach English and drama, actually, but I haven't applied for a job yet. I'm too nervous." Harry cocked his head, eyes squinting.

"Nervous? What do you have to be nervous about?" Louis pursed his lips, smiling tightly.

"I don't have as much confidence as a teacher as I thought I would. I picked up teaching the drama class in order to boost my confidence, but I still don't feel ready. It's hard stepping out of your comfort zone." Harry nodded, understanding, rubbing his eyes. He'd finally stopped crying, and Louis knew that he had to serve as a distraction before bringing up what he was going to say tonight. "Have you ever though of going to university?" Harry huffed, smiling slightly while looking at the table.

"Yeah. That's why I've got my savings account, actually. I just can't see myself actually going. I wanted to study business and be the manager of one of the big companies in town. I would wanna be someone who calls the shots, hiring and firing, you know?" Louis smiled. He wasn't entirely sure if he could see Harry doing that, but it was nice to see the kid talking about something goal related as opposed to what was currently doing. "But it's stupid, I could never do that."

"Harry, if you've got the money you totally could. I'll help you get a part time job and everything if you'd like." Louis spoke without thinking, realizing Harry had never thought about getting a part time job as opposed to what he was doing. Harry put his tongue in his cheek, hollowing his mouth out.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry spoke, already nodding to himself. "I seriously don't think you realize that this does me so much more good than bad, Louis." Harry was already mad, Louis had no reason to hold back now.

"You're showing up here looking like someone's punching bag, Harry. Sometimes, it gets to the point where something's done you as much good as it's going to do you. It's hard to let go but you gotta move on." Harry's eyes welled up with tears again, and all Louis wanted to do now was reach out and hold him, but he couldn't. He was scared Harry would run.

"Yeah, you tell me I'm holding back and you won't even apply for a teaching position, talk about wasted potential." Louis meant for that story to be relatable, but instead, Harry was using it against him, obviously defensive of something that had been a crutch for him for so long. "You know, when I started this, it was nice to have these men want me and want to spend hundreds and thousands just to be with me, but when people start putting a price on your body, you become emotionally worthless. I'm worthless. I'm not worth an education, I'm not worth you caring, fuck, I'm not even worth my own mother's attention." Harry was biting his lip, holding back tears. "I'm worthless."

"Harry-"

"Louis, don't. There's nothing you can say that will fix what I've been through. I'm so worthless and-" Harry had stood up, turning around to leave but Louis, leapt after him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back around into his own, squeezing like letting go would make Harry disappear forever. Harry yelped as he was grabbed, Louis forgetting in his desperation the type of night Harry had had. Louis held him tightly, rubbing his back in an attempt to let him know he was safe. Harry held Louis impossibly tighter.

"Harry, I'm here telling you that you are worth everything and more. Please believe me." Harry was crying, holding onto Louis tighter than he ever could before releasing his grip. It took a few moments before Louis was able to do the same.

"Louis, I'm gunna go." Harry spoke, looking down at the older boy, lip shaking. Louis had never begged for anything in his life, but he was helpless and it was taking every ounce of his strength not to fall to his knees crying for Harry not to go.

"Please don't." Louis choked, holding back his sobs.

"Louis, I need some time." Harry walked towards the door, rubbing his eyes. "I can't give you what you need right now.”

“You’re my everything, Harry. You’re everything to me and I promise you if you stay, I’ll spend every day for the rest of your life showing you that you’re worth the world. I’ll give you everything, please don’t leave me.” Louis was on the ground. He knew Harry was leaving anyways, bearing his entire soul to the boy in a desperate attempt to make him stay. With every step Harry took away from him, it felt like he was being ripped open a little bit further. Harry’s tears spilled over his eyes.

“I just need a bit of time! Let me be selfish for once in my life, I’m begging you. Please, Louis, give me time."

"Don't leave me broken like this." Louis spoke, but Harry was gone, leaving him on the floor curled in a ball, crying and shaking. Who was he to believe Harry would stay just because he asked him to?

He woke up on the floor in the same way, numb and unfeeling. He never knew such a short conversation could make him feel like every nerve ending in his body had been burned, leaving him unfeeling and unable to breathe. At work, Greg didn't show, obviously with his new baby, and Louis waited after work for Harry to come for him like he'd promised the other night.

He never did.

*******

Louis could honestly say he had not experienced a longer week in his whole life. It seemed to be one thing after the other, starting with the fact that he forgot to show up for drama class one night which is a big deal when you are the teacher. This consequently got him fired. Zayn hadn't been around as much, spending more and more time with Perrie, and it got to the point where Louis was seeing his best friend only as much as normal friends see each other. This wouldn't be an issue if Louis could go more than a few hours without getting nauseous and crying, crumpling to a ball on the floor. He knew this was his own fault; Harry had left him once before which should have been an indicator of the outcome this time, and accompanied with the lack of commitment, Louis should not have gotten himself worked up to the point where he couldn't handle Harry leaving. It hurt too much to even think the boy's name, and it hurt even more, knowing this time it was his own fault.

It had been one whole week since Harry left, and the only thing worth his time happened to be Greg's new baby which he brought into the bar every day. Louis wasn't sure that was legal, but he couldn't put the kid down. Greg had had a boy named Jack who was genuinely the tiniest thing Louis had ever seen. The only time he was smiling was holding this baby, but then again, it was impossible not to smile while holding the small child who looked identical to Greg in a miniature version. Louis had thought of calling Niall and Liam to check in on Harry, but he couldn't bear the response he knew he would get from them. He didn't want to talk about Harry and he sure as hell didn't want to feel anything any worse than what he was feeling right now which would be the risk by contacting anyone about Harry. This was the first time since he knew Harry that he was thankful for never being told his phone number, knowing it would be another feat in itself to exist without the constant temptation of texting the boy who had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him.

Much to his dismay, he got a text that night while he was alone on the couch from someone claiming to be Liam, asking to meet him at the coffee shop. He reluctantly went, noting that this was the first time he'd ever seen Liam without Niall. Liam looked sick as if he hadn't slept for days, and Louis' first question was answered when Niall came from the bathroom, both boys reaching Liam's table at the same time.

"Louis, when's the last time you heard from Harry?" Both Niall and Liam looked solemn, worried. Louis almost felt sick. If he thought the feeling in his stomach couldn't get worse, he would be wrong.

"A week ago tonight. He showed up bloody and left about twenty minutes later after we got in somewhat of a fight. I've felt sick since the moment he left but I didn't know he hadn't gone home." Liam was shaking his head in his hands, thinking of anywhere the boy could have gone.

"What exactly did you guys fight about?" Niall asked, slightly more calm than Liam but not by much. Louis though back to that night, tears in his eyes.

"He talked about having money saved for school and I suggested getting a new job. He'd also seen his mother that night and the guy he was with roughed him up so I guess he wasn't in the right mind for that conversation." Liam pursed his lips.

"The kid has enough to pay for school. He shouldn't be doing what he's doing, you're right. He saw his mom?" Louis nodded.

"Yeah, it got him all worked up. He said they hadn't talked but he got her number. Have you guys tried texting him or calling him? I haven't got his number." Liam and Niall shrugged at the same time, shaking their heads.

"Phone's been disconnected. He changed his number." Louis thought back to to the conversation he had with Harry a week ago.

"The only thing I know is that he said he comes here ever morning before eight to watch his mom get her coffee. Most mornings, at least. I don't know if that's helpful." Liam's eyes widened, looking at Niall whose face brightened as well.

"That might help, honestly. We knew he came here we just didn't know what time. We'll have to let you know if we find out anything because he's has us worried sick. We know he's eighteen, but he's reckless and that's not necessarily a good thing in combination with the age." Louis sighed, handing his phone to Liam for both boys to put their numbers in. "

"So what are you guys going to do?" Liam held his hand out with Louis phone in it tilting his head.

"I guess we're going to have to wait here in shifts. Wanna take a turn?" Liam offered.

"Unfortunately, I have a job that is on a set schedule and I make very little money." Liam was nodding but Niall looked confused.

"Why don't you get a new job then?" Niall suggested, and Louis smiled, pursing his lips.

"I applied for a teaching position next semester at the university this week, actually. Hopefully I'll get it." Niall patted him on the back.

"Good man. I should get myself one of them. A job, I mean." Liam laughed and Niall, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Louis enjoyed how protective the two boy's relationship was, he could hardly imagine how they must feel about Harry.

They got coffee and drank it together, waiting for Harry to hopefully walk in before Louis left for work. Louis had one day off tomorrow as Greg had hired a second bartender so he could stay home with his wife and kid more often. As much as Louis was happy for Greg, his hours getting cut this early in the job sucked. Greg didn't have the baby tonight as he was training the new bartender, Max, Louis thought his name was. Louis had no distractions from the feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he prayed that the ten hour shift would go by fast. Greg hadn't noticed his bad attitude all this week even, much too focused on his child to care about Louis, and Louis was almost jealous of how much attention the baby got. Louis was always the oldest in his family, never getting the most attention, and sometimes he craved it. Maybe he should have a baby, then someone would have to love him.

When he got home that night, he thought of the way Harry would "break" into his home, using the key left under the mat. The first night when Louis thought Harry was a burglar, he considered moving the key to a safer place just in case, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, nervous that Harry wouldn't be able to come in if he needed to, too nervous to knock on the door and have to be invited. He found it funny that even the smallest decisions he made revealed around Harry, lately. Now that Louis thought about it, nervous wasn't the right word. Harry was too proud to do things normally, and possibly a bit embarrassed. He'd rather Louis kick him out than slam a door in his face. Louis sighed as he placed the key under the mat, locking the door from the inside. 

First thing in the morning, Louis was at the coffee shop with Niall who had took the night shift, and at nine in the morning, there was still no sign of Harry.

"Man, it's almost been twenty-four hours, if he was going to show, don't you think he would've showed by now?" Niall was half asleep, face leaned on the table. Louis was starting to wonder why this small coffee shop ran at all hours of the day, later recalling that he lived in a city where many people worked night shifts.

"Seems like he would have. I don't know what to tell you. I'm just as worried about him as you guys were. I could hardly sleep last night, listening to the sounds in the apartment and hoping one of the sounds would be the door opening." Niall nodded, hand reaching out to hold Louis' momentarily and releasing it. Liam walked into the shop, bell chiming on the door as he walked hastily over to where he knew Niall would be.

"No sign of him? Hi Louis." Liam sat at the table, eyes focused on Niall who shook his head.

"None. I'm tired." Liam rubbed the boy's back. "Maybe he doesn't come in every morning. He probably waits across the street of something. I couldn't even tell you if his mom walked in, I've never met the woman." 

The rest of Louis' day was spent patrolling the inside and outside of the coffee shop, praying for some sign of Harry that seemed hopeless, and with every passing moment, Louis lost hope, heart sinking deeper and even more unreachably into his chest.

He couldn't help but think something horrible had happened to Harry. He could've taken the wrong client and ended up in an even worse situation than he had been before, and Louis felt like this was all his fault. It was his fault Harry left, because Louis was too needy to make him stay. He would give anything right now just to have Harry drinking hot chocolate at his kitchen table, safe, even without a commitment. He would give anything to make sure Harry was safe and he would go back to the way things were before if it meant the boy was okay. Once or twice, Louis though he spotted Harry as he roamed the streets around the coffee shop, but it was his mind playing cruel tricks on him, and it only served to make him feel more and more hopeless.

Louis had been walking the streets all day and suddenly it was night and Louis' fingers felt just as numb as they had from the start, not from the slight chill in the air, but from the fact that he couldn't stop overthinking the possibility that he'd gotten Harry in an even worse situation. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning around to see Liam who had left Niall in the coffee shop to stay the night.

"You should get home, Louis, I know you have work tomorrow." Louis nodded to indicate he would take Liam's advice, though he didn't intend to head home for a while. He ended up walking to his favourite street, distracted by the glare of the candy lights as he slipped between the nook in the wall, sitting beside the flowerbed between the buildings. Louis stayed until he could see his breath and until he couldn't feel his bare arms, making no difference to how he felt when he was warm. When he went to bed later that night, it was around three in the morning, and he didn't bother to make himself a tea to warm up. He closed his eyes, head hitting the pillow, and sleeping restlessly.

When Louis awoke abruptly, it was almost like he'd never been asleep, head groggy as if he had suddenly developed a cold. He checked the clock, noticing than he'd only been asleep for twenty minutes. He heard the fridge open in the kitchen, bolting straight up in his bed. He remembered his brief decision to leave the key under the mat, unsure of whether or not he should be regretting it now. He walked to the kitchen, phone in hand with his finger on the emergency call button. Louis didn't feel worried this time like he had last time, and he wasn't sure if that was because he wanted something to happen to him or if he was expecting the same person as the last time his apartment had been broken into. 

When he reached the kitchen, he noticed someone with dark hair in the light of the fridge, moving a few of the items around and grabbing a few things from the bottom shelf. Louis took a few steps closer, standing at he edge of where the linoleum began and the carpet stopped.

"Hello?" Louis asked, hands shaking slightly as the person froze turning around.

"Louis, you almost gave me a heart attack." Louis now recognized the person as Zayn, holding a can in one hand and something unidentifiable in the other.

"Yeah, as if I feel totally calm being woken up by someone in my apartment." Louis realized how high his pulse was, brushing his hair out of his face while Zayn put something in his mouth. 

"Sorry, man, I wanted a pop and i didn't want to go all the way to the store. Why didn't you call the cops? You would've got killed if I was someone else." Louis sighed, shaking his head.

"Or maybe stop breaking in so I can avoid calling the cops on my best friend." Zayn cracked his can open, taking a sip.

"Look, next time, I promise I'll knock if you really want. I wont scare you. I'll announce myself, okay?" Louis' face fell into his hands, breathing frustratedly. "Why the fuck are you so pissed man? Other than me. Something has to be bothering you." Zayn set his can on the counter, stepping closer to Louis. "Still no sign of him." Zayn knew, and Louis eyes filled with tears. He really really wanted it to be Harry looking through his fridge, so much that it overwhelmed him

"No, Liam and Niall haven't heard from him either." Louis held back his sobs until Zayn hugged him, then he burst into tears on Zayn's shoulder, soaking the fabric of his shirt.

"Do you miss him that bad?" Zayn rubbed the boy's back, holding him tightly against his chest. He knew this was a rough time for Louis and felt bad for being so selfish while his best friend was this upset.

"No, well yes, but I'm worried something happened to him. He's been hurt so badly and his phone is disconnected and I... Zayn I just feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest and this feels like its the end of the world." Louis sobbed, letting Zayn kiss his head and rub his back in the middle of the kitchen.

"Shh Lou, you're alright. You're safe, okay? We're going to find him, I know it."

"I practically told him I didn't respect him. He has no reason to come back."

"Louis you're tired and over reacting. What do you say we get you back to bed? I promise you, this isn’t going to be the end of the world. We can deal with this tomorrow." Louis nodded, body still shaking. Maybe it was the fact he’d been raised on sad British pop music, or maybe it was the constant assurance that when you meet the person you’re supposed to be with for the rest of your like, you just know, but Louis had some strange belief that everyone only had one true love in this world, and he was beginning to wonder what happened to the people who met the person that was meant to be their true love, but that person didn’t love them back in the same way. What if it was only meant to be for one of the two people? Louis constantly assured himself that it was impossible that he was going to feel like this for the rest of his life, but at nearly four in the morning, it was more plausible to believe that this feeling may never go away.

Laying in bed, Zayn played with Louis' hair and rubbed his back as Louis drifted off. The last thing he heard was Zayn leaving his room and out the front door before he drifted off for the second time tonight, sleep hitting him like bricks.

*******

Louis was awoken again before he knew he'd fallen asleep, head pounding at this point. Maybe it wasn't his head pounding, maybe it was just the pounding on the door. Louis checked the clock again, realizing it was ten after four. He could hardly imagine why Zayn would need to wake him up less than an hour after he'd finally fallen asleep. It took all of his strength to get out of bed, walk down the hallway, and approach the front door of his small apartment room.

He flicked on the light, squinting to see the door handle in the now light room. He didn't bother checking through the peep hole in the door, remembering Zayn's promise to knock from now on. When he opened the door, he was about to talk, but he immediately realized that Zayn was much taller than usual. He looked up, thoughts not registering in his groggy, half-awake state. His eyes processed a pair of pouty lips, and a face framed by dark brown curls long before his brain did.

Neither boy spoke for a few moments, Louis' eyes adjusting to the light allowing his eyes to trace Harry's face, which no longer displayed any of his former injuries. Harry stayed quiet, unsure of the response he was about to get from Louis.

"You knocked." Harry nodded, taking a step toward Louis who took a step back cautiously, unable to accept Harry as willingly as he had done in the past. Harry checked his posture as to not threaten Louis, lips parting as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm going to do things different this time." Louis felt the tears in his eyes again, a mix of relief and heart-wrenching pain that he couldn't even process. He felt his legs shaking as he looked away from Harry's face, tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt Harry reach forward slightly, stepping further back from the younger boy as she shook his head.

"You left me on the floor." Louis' lip shook as he rubbed his eyes. There was no way he was going to be the only one with a broken heart tonight.

"Louis, I-"

"No." Louis held his held up, wishing that he could look tougher and that his hands would stop shaking.

"Do you want me to go?" 

"I want you to tell me where you've been and why you thought it was okay to do that to me. I want you to explain to me why the fuck after everything I've done you thought leaving me on the floor and dropping off the face of the earth was fine. You changed your phone number and everything."

"Louis, did you ever think that maybe I changed my number so that I couldn't be found by certain people?" Louis thought for a moment about who could possibly be calling Harry that he wouldn't want calling him. It took him a few moments to clue in.

Oh.

"You didn't have to leave to do that." Harry stepped forward cautiously, this time, Louis didn't step back. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I needed a bit of time, this is all very overwhelming."

"What was overwhelming?" The fact that Harry had a warped view of romantic relationships? The way he actually had someone for the first time that would be there for him unconditionally? 

"My mom, my abusers, you telling me you loved me." 

"I did not."

"You did." Harry stepped forward, face to face with Louis who had now stopped crying, but his hands failed to cease shaking, knees eventually giving out until he was on the ground again. As he fell to his knees, he cried again, because this was how Harry had left him last time, memories from that night flooding his head like a tidal wave. He could easily do it again at this moment. It would hurt less if Harry had just never come back. He felt Harry get down in front of him, reaching out to touch him for the first time since he'd gotten to Louis'. At first, Harry held his hand, touching the skin lightly, feeling the way Louis' hands stopped shaking at Harry's touch. Harry took this opportunity to pull Louis into his lap, readjusting so that he was sitting and able to move the boy back and forth comfortingly. "Louis William Tomlinson, are you in love with me?"

"I don't even know your middle name." Louis pouted, strangely jealous.

"Edward." Harry chuckled, rocking Louis close to his chest.

"Harold?"

"No, just Harry." Louis almost smiled, because of course Harry wasn't given a full name. His name was halfway to something, just like Harry always seemed to be.

"Harry Edward."

"Styles." Harry reminded, feeling Louis curl further into his chest as he chuckled.

"I knew that." Louis defended, pouting again. Harry brushed his finger's through Louis' messed hair, kissing his forehead. "Harry Edward Styles."

"Yes?" 

"Nothing, I'm just saying your name." Harry laughed, holding Louis close to his chest, not rocking him anymore. Louis pouted, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs but unable to suck enough air into his lungs. “It’s not funny." Louis breathed against Harry's chest, finally relaxing his body in the boy's arms. His breath still shook as he concentrated on the feeling of Harry's big hands pressed against his back. "You can't leave me like that ever again." Louis wasn't forcing Harry to stay right now, and Harry knew that, but Louis knew that if Harry left again like he had last time there would be no fixing him. There was only so many times that something could be shattered before trying to put the pieces back together would be useless, and gluing the pieces of Louis' heart back together right now would be a tiresome effort if he was already in such small pieces that he barely had the will to be fixed. Harry pressed his forehead against Louis', breathing the small boy into his lungs like no air in the room was good enough.

"Are we going to sit together on the floor together forever?" Louis nodded against his forehead, Harry chuckling softly. "I've got one condition." Louis laced his finger's in Harry's slowly and accidentally allowing himself to fall little by little all over again. "Don't ever stop caring about me the way you do. Don't be scared that I'm going to get up and leave you just because you say something."

"But Harry, you left the last two times I spoke up." Harry shook his head.

"No. Last time I had every intention to come back because you cared. If you hadn't have cared, I would not have come back the first time." Harry's eyes were red and blotchy, and Louis saw his honesty in the reaction of something that seemed to come deep within the young boy, and this time, Louis fell so hard so fast that it knocked the wind out of him. “I don’t deserve you, yet you act like I’m your everything.”

“You are.” Louis corrected, lip still pouted out in defeat. He could hardly believe Harry thought he could just come back this easily after what he’d done to him. He couldn’t believe he was letting him. Louis spoke these words, knowing that it was the only possible reason for letting Harry come back after doing what he had done.

“You’re mine. I’ve got nothing but you. Do you honestly think I’d let something like that go?” Louis wasn’t sure, trust being bent to its limit.

"Did I really say that I loved you in my sleep?" Louis had been pondering the question for weeks now, knowing how easily Harry could lie to him.

"I don't joke about love, Louis. Do you understand what it feels like to have someone be unconsciously telling you they love you? I don't think it gets more honest than that." Neither Louis nor Harry would rather it to have happened any other way, both knowing that if Louis had said it in any other situation, it would not have had the same impact or meaning. Louis was almost scared by the way everything seemed to perfectly line up for one another. He'd never believed in soul mates, but something about this boy's arms had him questioning anything he'd ever believed in. "And Louis?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too." Harry pressed his lips to Louis', eyes pressed shut so tightly like he was on a roller coaster, or at a horror movie, or leaping out of an airplane. Loving Louis was so thrilling that he felt an adrenaline rush every time their lips touched, and the energy surged through Louis' body until he was gasping for air, unable to think or breathe anything but Harry. Harry’s breath came out shaky for the first time since Louis had known him, Louis realizing for the first time how hard it was for the boy to take this leap of faith and allow himself to be loved.

"I love you." It was backwards; usually the person says they love a person before they say they love them too, but usually, people fall in love or at least know and like each other before they sleep with each other, and it never seems to happen the other way around. Louis knew they were meant to be backwards. Everything about them was backwards, yet he was sitting on the floor with the most beautiful boy in the world like he had many times, and it was good, so good as Harry kissed him again and again, lips closed, making promises to Louis' skin.

"Can I have your number?" Harry whispered, and Louis finally laughed weakly, feeling defeated but at the same time wanting so desperately to believe in Harry the way he needed to. Backwards. He nodded, Harry picking him off the floor and carrying him to the bedroom.

As Louis laid on the bed, he rested his head on Harry's chest, refusing to release his arms from around Harry who periodically kissed his forehead, playing with the hair that sat atop his head.

"Louis, I've got some errands to run tomorrow. Things I really need to do." Louis held Harry tighter, shaking his head.

"No. Please don't leave me." Louis was no longer worried about being selfish, and he fully intended to attach himself to Harry permanently. "Can I come with you?" Louis was anxious to be with Harry in public, ready to show him off as his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word knocked the wind from Louis chest, making Harry chuckle.

"No, sweetheart. Not this time, but I will be there when you go to work tonight, I promise you. And I'll be there to take you out after. Properly. As my boyfriend." Even though Louis was thinking it, his heart leapt, causing him to release his hold on Harry and sit up so that him and the younger boy were face to face. "If that's okay with you of course."

"Boyfriends." Louis repeated, moving his overly-long hair out of his eyes. He'd gone far past where he'd usually cut his hair, but he was liking this shaggy look.

"Boyfriends." Harry held Louis' hand, relaxing down into bed, facing Louis who mimicked this motion.

“Harry, why is it that you’re the one with asthma yet I never seem to be able to breathe around you?” Harry laughed out loud, finally grasping how exhausted Louis really was. He kissed Louis’ hair, pulling the boy impossibly closer.

“Maybe it’s contagious."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Louis closed his eyes, nose touching Harry's as he sunk into the pillows, hand still held tightly in Harry's grasp.

"I promise. I will be here when you wake up." Louis felt unexplainably tired, being woken up multiple times throughout the night. The last thing he felt as he fell asleep was Harry's hand in his hair, lips briefly on his, whispering an "I love you" against the skin. Harry didn't dare release Louis' hand, not allowing Louis to feel alone like he had for so long. Not allowing himself to feel alone like he had for so long.

*******

Louis woke up to an empty hand and an empty bed, heart clenching harshly in his chest. The clock read two in the afternoon, and he knew he had to be at work in three hours, but as the memories of last night flooded through his head before he opened his eyes, he had genuinely expected Harry to be there when he woke up in the morning. He sat for a few moments wondering if last night was a dream, when he saw his bedroom door open, curly haired boy stumbling in carrying bags and cups which he held so carefully in his large hands that Louis loved so much. Harry looked at him, smiling with closed lips at Louis' blown eyes and eager smile.

"I was really trying to get back before you woke up. I'm sorry. I brought breakfast." Harry set the bag on Louis' nightstand, kissing his forehead, and handing him one of the two cups he held.

"No, I'm ok. scared me, that's all." Louis admitted, sipping his cup as Harry got back into bed. "When did you get up?" 

"No more than a half hour ago, don't worry. I haven't been gone long. You had a rough night, there was no way I was going to wake you." Louis was thankful for the extra bit of sleep, reaching out to grab a chocolate chip muffin out of the bag, taking a bite and realizing how hungry he'd been. "I've gotta go though. I'm going to be late for my appointment." Louis' heart sunk, remembering the last times Harry had been to appointments. Harry laughed, noticing how Louis face fell, but he stopped laughing when he realized how hurt Louis really was. "No, honey, not that type of appointment. I promise." Louis nodded, feeling his stomach settle as he swallowed his muffin. "I'm going to see you before your shift ends, okay?" Louis nodded, knowing it was better that Harry left so that he would actually get ready and go to work. As Harry left, Louis heard his phone ringing from his side table.

"Hi, this is Louis." He answered, listening to the woman who spoke from the other line of the phone.

"Hi, this is Amy. You spoke to someone about a teaching position at the college in town?" Louis' heart leapt, swallowing a second bite of muffin fast as he realized who he was talking to.

"Yes, I did."

"Unfortunately, they aren't in need of any professors at the moment, but they passed your contact to us here at Riverside High and we are in need of someone in your field. If you would be interested, we would love to meet with you in hopes of you starting with us in January? Just over two months away." It wasn't what Louis had applied for, but it was exactly what he wanted. He rolled out of bed, resisting the urge to leap into the air in joy.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I would absolutely be interested in meeting with you guys." So much for masking his excitement.

"Brilliant! We were thinking some time tomorrow? If possible? We'd love to have the position solidified as soon as possible. Does around one work for you?" 

"Of course. Thank you very much." As Louis hung up the phone, he leapt up, fist pumping in the air as he leapt up and down in a personal fit of excitement. He couldn't believe that they were considering him out of everyone who probably applied for the position. He didn't even apply!

Louis headed to the shower, washing off and dressing up afterwards a little better than usual for work. If there were any chance of Harry being there, he wanted to look like someone worthy of being on the arm of a boy his caliber. His wardrobe had gotten increasingly smaller since he started dating Harry, and he made a mental note to bring that up to the boy later, as much as he did love seeing Harry wearing his clothes. Right on schedule, Zayn knocked on his door, immediately noting the change in Louis' attitude.

"So, we going to eat before you work?" Zayn smiled, knowingly, Louis smiling and dancing around his apartment.

"I could grab some fries, I had breakfast not too long ago. I got the call about my job! Not the one I applied for, actually, but the high school called, and I have an interview!" Louis fist pumped again in the air, high-fiving Zayn who smiled even wider now.

"No way! I thought you were going to say something about prostitute boy honestly." Louis shook his head, laughing.

"Him too. He showed up not too long after you last night. We talked, he stayed over, he said he'll see me tonight." Lois was nervous about telling Zayn this, biting his lip as his friend took in the information.

"I'm glad he's okay. Louis, are you sure you want to go through this again?"

"I'm in love with him, Zayn." He didn't know anything more that he could say to justify his decision to give Harry another chance. "I'm in love with him and it's so fucked up but I don't want to give up on something that makes me feel things I've never felt before. I've got to try." Zayn smiled, much to Louis' relief.

"You're in love with him?" Louis blushed, nodding. "Do you think he loves you?"

"I do." Louis spoke confidently about Harry for the first time since he met him. He obviously had his doubts, as he should, but he felt like he could feel Harry letting him in, little by little, and that was a start. He was still a kid, but the effort said more than his previous actions ever could.

"I'm happy for you man, and I'm here for you. Maybe we can go on double dates." Louis laughed, grabbing his wallet to leave out the front door with Zayn who followed close behind.

"Hey, remember the night you met Perrie and I met Harry? You offered to fuck me." Louis was laughing as Zayn punched him in the arm.

"I'd be the best fuck you ever had and you should be honoured."

"I'm just saying! Imagine if be some weird twist of fate I said yes. We could be in an even more fucked up position than we are right now." Zayn was squinting his eyes, looking at his ridiculous best friend as they headed downstairs.

"That's fucked."

*******

As promised, Louis was at work for half an hour by the time Harry showed up in a pair of Louis' clothes that Louis never knew he had. Louis had begun to wonder if that meant he was allowed to wear Harry's clothes, picturing himself in one of Harry's oversized jumpers with sweater paws that would likely hang to his knees. Louis was confused when Harry walked right past him and over to Greg, picking up the baby while Greg watched nervously. Louis didn't know why Harry thought it was ok to pick up a strangers baby, but nobody argued at how gently Harry's massive hands held the baby tight to his chest, rocking him back and forth. Harry looked as though he was whispering to the child, head tucked low to surround him and Louis could hardly wipe the fond from his face. He walked over to Harry and Greg, nodding reassuringly at the man who was concerned about the stranger holding his child.

"Uh, Harry? That's not your baby. You don't know this baby. You can't take people's babies." Louis laughed, Harry huffing at him.

"In the two seconds I've known this baby he's already being nicer to me than my boyfriend is." Louis' hands tingled at he mention of the word "boyfriend" which did not go unnoticed by Greg.

"So this is the lucky man, eh?" Greg grinned at Harry' shaking one of his hands while the other supported the child. "You gunna be sticking around for this shift?" 

"That depends." Harry chuckled, looking at Louis who appeared hopeful. "Can I keep the baby?"

"Actually, you can watch him while I get some paperwork done if you don't mind." By the look on Harry's face, he didn't mind at all. He bounced the baby so that it was extended in front of him, making faces at the newborn who appeared as amused as a new baby could look.

Louis knew Greg would be back before the end of the shift, mixing drinks while Harry sat at the barstool with the baby. He'd never seen a person so enamoured with another being in a way that wasn't love for a significant other. Louis realized that now wasn't the proper time to be getting baby fever, though he couldn't help but smile looking at how happy Harry looked just to sit with the small child. He hadn’t realized the potential embarrassment he would receive when someone came in to order his signature drink, resulting in an offended stare from Harry.

“The Underage Prostitute?” Harry exclaimed, covering the baby’s ears as if he would understand. Louis laughed until his stomach hurt, hunching over the bar almost in tears as Harry shook his head. “That is your drink, hey? It was you who made that up?” Louis bit his lip, nodding.

“Yeah. Thought it was funny. Sorry.” Harry shook his head, squinting his eyes. He brushed his fingers back up through his hair. 

“You’re just going to have to make it up to me tonight.” Louis blushed at how embarrassingly fast his pants tightened, fixing his belt which did not go noticed by Harry. “Hey, not in front of the baby.” Harry warned.

“It’s time to give the baby back. Come here, Jack.” Greg appeared out of the back room holding an open laptop which he placed upon the relatively empty bar. He grabbed his son from a very disappointed Harry, looking more like he’d just woken up rather than looking like he’d been doing paperwork. “You every thought about getting one of your own?” Greg asked Harry who smiled, nodding slowly and avoiding eye contact with Louis. “Really? You’re barely eighteen.” Harry simply smirked, eyeing Louis who may or may not have been picturing what their children would look like if that were even possible.

“I’ve just always been good with kids.” Greg raised his eyes at Louis who rolled his eyes, putting glasses away.

“Louis is just as good, you know.” Greg hinted at Harry whose smile grew impossible wider.

“If you need to take the kid anywhere or get anything done, I’ve got ten minutes left on the clock.” Louis interrupted hastily, the speed at which he spoke not going unnoticed be Greg nor Harry

“Yeah, actually, I’ve got to feed him which would be good to do before we got home. Be back soon.” Harry looked as if he were going to jump up and follow Greg, but the warning glare from Louis prevented him from attaching himself to the small child. Louis walked around the bar, which he didn’t normally do during a shift, but the bar was slow and he felt it would be nice to sit down for a few before he had to walk home.

“You didn’t have to stay my whole shift.” Louis gushed, hoping that Harry would realize that he really really loved the fact that he’d stayed the whole shift. 

“I didn’t stay for you, I stayed for the kid.” Harry teased, Louis beginning to smile before he felt someone pinch his bum hard. He yelped, jumping off the stool and turning around. 

“Your face is almost as nice as your ass.” The man spoke, stepping closer to Louis so he was in his face. He was tall, heavy built with hair on his arms and chest, smelling of alcohol and a familiar cologne when his breath slapped Louis in the face. Louis took a step back, his back hitting the counter. Harry stood immediately, moving to hold Louis’ side.

“You watch what you say to him.” Harry’s eyes darkened, but the man smiled, scoffing at the young boy.

“Hi, Harry. I see you’ve disconnected your number.” Louis realized that this man must have been one of Harry’s clients.

“Hi, Sam. I see you’re just as sleazy as usual. I’ll have you know, my boyfriend and every part of his body are off limits.” Louis was terrified, feeling as if he was shrinking smaller and smaller as Harry dealt with the confrontation.

“Oh, so this is why you changed your number? You picked up a twink.” The man pinched Louis’ cheeks much harder than necessary, Louis yelping as Harry grabbed the man’s arm, shoving him away. “Getting rough hey? Not lying there and taking it like you usually do.” Louis winced.

“You touch him again and I’ll fucking ruin you.” Harry spat, eye to eye with the man he’d called Sam. Sam’s smile remained plastered across his face, eyes looking Harry up and down as if he wasn’t six feet tall.

“I could take him out back and wreck him the way I’ve ruined you for so long and you won’t be able to do anything about it.” Harry smirked, pulling out his phone.

“Actually, you can’t. If you do, I’m sure the police would love to hear the recordings from our last few appointments, don’t you?” Sam’s smile faltered slightly, but he didn’t back down.

“You wouldn’t. They’d nab you for prostitution.” Sam challenged. Harry stuck his tongue in his cheek, pulling Louis closer to his chest.

“Actually, I’m sure they’d side with me when they realized my situation. You do realize I was underage until about a week or two ago, right? These recordings are dated, and I have witnesses. So you can tell all your buddies that I’ve got their appointments recorded, too. If any of you or your friends come near me or Louis, you’re done for, and I can promise that.” The man realized there was nothing more he could do, turning around after a few moments of unresponsiveness to walk away grumbling. “And tell your wife I say hi!” Harry yelled, but the man didn’t turn back, walking straight out the bar. 

Louis hadn’t realized he was shaking until Harry turned towards him, holding his hand and cupping his face with the other hand. Harry kissed his forehead, pulling him tight to his body and hugging him, rocking him in his arms like a child.

“When did you start recording them?” Louis asked breath smoothing out in Harry’s arms.

“When I met you.”

*******

Harry walked Louis home, never letting go of his hand, sensing the unease that coursed through Louis’ small body. Searching for something to break the tension, Harry remembered his appointment earlier, smiling to himself before speaking.

“Chose my courses for university today.” Louis froze in his spot, heart clenching tightly for the young boy.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Louis wanted to kiss the smirk off Harry’s face, which was exactly what he did in the middle of the sidewalk, leaping into his arms and crashing their lips together.

“You got in. Harry, you got in, I am so proud of you.” Louis kissed every inch of Harry’s face until the taller boy was laughing hard, setting him down on the pavement. “Me too, actually. I mean, I got a teaching position starting January. I mean, I didn’t get it, my interview is tomorrow, but it’s almost a definite thing so I am really excited. It’s not much, just at the high school, but-“ Louis felt Harry’s lips around his again, softer this time as he melted into the boy’s arms. He couldn’t believe they’d done it. Both of them had done exactly what they wanted but were always too scared to do and never thought they’d achieve, and it made Louis feel warm and happy, and oddly turned on.

“Good. I’ll be able to satisfy my high school professor kink and you don’t actually have to risk your job by fucking a student.” Louis had thought about it, and he was pleased at how well the situation had seemed to work out for them. “Actually, there’s more of a reason for me bringing this up, I’m not just trying to brag.” By this point they were at Louis’ apartment, walking through the door and up the stairs together as they talked.

“What’s that?” Louis was concerned at Harry’s anterior motives, but Harry’s expression remained unthreatening.

“I was just thinking, you live a lot closer to the university than Liam and Niall do. I was kind of just wondering if I could crash with you for a bit?” Louis couldn’t believe what Harry was asking him. There was no way Harry Styles was proposing a commitment.

“You mean crash with me for the next four years?” Louis laughed, watching as Harry’s head moved up and down in a sheepish nodding motion. “You mean move in.” Louis had to make sure that Harry meant what he was thinking. He couldn’t be sure enough that Harry meant what he thought he meant. “I mean yeah, sure, it doesn’t have to mean anything more serious than it already is if you don’t want. I mean, it doesn’t have to be permanent if it doesn’t work out of whatever.” Harry smiled fondly at how Louis rambled, unsure of himself. “I’m kinda just excited to maybe get some of my wardrobe back." Harry pulled a key out of his pocket, waving it in Louis’ face and using it to open Louis front door. At first, Louis was confused, knowing he’d never seen that particular key before, but realization quickly set in that Harry had had a key made already.

“So that’s where my key disappeared to that day! I thought Zayn took it by accident!” Louis exclaimed, oddly not upset that someone had duplicated his house key without permission. “Dickhead.” Harry barked a laugh as Louis followed him into the small apartment. “Yeah I guess you can bring some stuff over.”

“Good. Maybe then you’ll carry me over the threshold of your house.” Harry teased, pushing Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m littler.” Louis pouted, giggling as Harry picked him up into his arms. 

“Can I have your phone?” Harry asked as he set Louis down on the couch. Louis screwed up his eyebrows as he keyed in his passcode, handing his phone to Harry. When Harry handed the phone back, it had his number in it under the contact name “Best Boyfriend Ever” which made Louis want to vomit from an overload of cuteness. He smiled, realizing that this was a bigger commitment than they’d even had before. “I know I didn’t mention this before, but we have plans tonight. You don’t need to change or anything, but we do gotta get going soon.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, genuinely confused as he usually was when it came to Harry.

“I’m taking you on a proper dinner date. You deserve it.” Harry kissed Louis, standing up and running to the bedroom and returning with his hands behind his back. “I might have tested my key before I came to see you at work.” He presented Louis with a single pink rose, beaming as Louis’ face lit up. Nobody had ever made such a corny gesture towards him before, making his skin flush brightly red as a result of the cheap affection. It was so thoughtful; so Harry, and he leapt up, kissing the boy on the tips of his toes, hands around his neck.

“Thank you, Harry.” Harry shrugged, poking Louis’ sides gently.

“Something else as well.” Louis smiled hopefully up at Harry, pleasantly surprised at how this night was going. “We’re going to go see my mom after. At the coffee shop.” Louis’ face dropped, confused at Harry’s change of heart towards his mother. Last time they had spoken, Harry had hardly indicated that he wanted to talk to her, let alone introduce her to Louis who felt insignificant to Harry’s life still.

“Why?” Louis wasn’t sure how else to phrase his question.

“She’s my mom. I owe you enough to meet my only living relative that I’m aware of. If I go see her, you’re coming with me, or I’m not doing it. I want her to know I’ve found someone who loves me like she never could.” Louis felt his heart swell. This was the first moment that it dawned on him that Harry was serious this time. He didn’t intend on leaving this time around, and it was overwhelming to Louis to the point where he suddenly felt tears falling down his cheeks without warning, shockingly dabbing at the moisture that spilled over his eyes. Harry looked startled, holding Louis’ head between his two hands. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Louis laughed, nodding with his head still between Harry’s large hands.

“I don’t know!” Louis was laughing hard, scaring Harry a bit. Harry kissed his forehead, wiping his tears and hugging him tightly.

“You’re silly. Let’s go.”

At the restaurant, Louis couldn’t hide his fond for Harry who smiled more than night than he had since they’d met. They shared ice cream for dessert, with two spoons, but Louis ate more off Harry’s than his own. He hardly paid any mind to how they perpetrated the sugar daddy stereotype that he’d been trying to avoid, though he knew that people were thinking it, especially dressed the way they were. Harry had on a button up shirt that was almost entirely buttoned down, exposing his chest in a way Louis would’ve thought obnoxious if it were anyone else. He wore a scarf, a fucking scarf, draped around his neck which was weird because usually people wore scarves when they were cold but his open shirt expressed otherwise.

“I should probably call Zayn. I’ve been a bad friend lately, only caring about myself.” Louis admitted, followed by Harry immediately shaking his head.

“No, that’s impossible. You’re the most caring person I’ve ever met, Louis, so that can’t be true.” Louis usually would disagree, but compared to last month, he was arguably less self-absorbed. He shrugged.

“Are you ready to talk to your mom?” Louis asked, remembering Harry’s request for him to speak his mind.

“How could someone ever be ready for something like this?” Harry shook his head, setting the silver spoon in the ice cream bowl. Louis extended his arm to hold Harry’s hand reassuringly. Harry looked up at Louis, smiling feebly. “Whether I’m ready or not, it’s time. We’ve got to go. You ready?” Louis nodded, realizing that he had to stay calm and as collected as possible to make this as easy as possible for Harry.

“I’m ready.”

*******

When they reached the coffee shop, Harry took a deep breath before entering, knowing that he was late and that it was a possibility that his mom was already there. Louis held Harry’s hand tightly in his own, thumb rubbing circles in the back of his hand. Louis almost felt dizzy with how fast everything seemed to be progressing in the last twenty-four hours. It was almost as if the entire relationship had to fit into one day, and Louis mind rung constantly on repeat that this was so backwards in regards to how relationships usually worked. As the door swung closed behind them, he felt Harry immediately tense beside him, looking to the right and seeing a woman who looked to be in her forties, looking very beautiful with long, dark hair. Her posture boasted a sort of eloquence in the same manner in which a powerful woman appeared terrifying, yet her softer, rounded features gave her an air of youth which diluted this observation. She looked up, making eye contact with Harry who lead Louis over to the table, feeling like he was losing circulation in the hand Louis was holding.

As they reached the table, Louis noticed that the woman had two mugs in front of her, one that she held and another that held hot chocolate. She stood, smiling weakly through pursed lips, approaching the boys as if they were easily startled by quick movements. She wasn’t as tall as Harry, but was much taller than Louis, eyes tracing the outline as if she was frightened of making the wrong move.

“Hi, Harry.” She spoke, looking as if she was going to extend her arm, but keeping a respectful distance. Her eyes moved down to Harry’s hand which clasped Louis’ tightly, making silent observations that were seen through her expression.

“Hi, Mom.” Louis had never heard Harry sound so small.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” She smiled, invitingly. Louis could hardly believe that this was the same woman who had deserted Harry as a child, leaving him to fend for himself. Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’ waist, presenting him.

“This is my Louis. My boyfriend.” Louis was hardly sure that this was the time to get sentimental, smiling politely. Harry’s mom presented her hand, which Louis shook politely.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Louis. Would you to want to sit down?”

They sat, making awkward small talk before conversation began to flow more naturally. Louis could hardly imagine how Harry must feel at the moment as they talked, noticing that he barely sipped his hot chocolate. His mom told them how she’d met a nice man as well, not speaking much about herself unless asked. She asked a lot about Louis, Harry responding to most questions. He was surprised at how honest Harry was with his mom, letting her know that his last few years he’d had a less than traditional occupation and explaining exactly how him and Louis had met, much to Louis’ embarrassment. He secretly loved hearing Harry talk about him, whether in ideal circumstances or not. They finished the meeting with promises to meet up again, all three relieved that they ended on good terms. Harry didn’t ask his mom why she left, nor did she explain, and Louis realized that neither of them were ready to talk about that yet at this point in rebuilding their relationship, and that was okay. This was a huge step, and Louis could hardly contain his pride for Harry.

“Louis, could I speak to you for a moment?” Harry’s mom asked cautiously. Louis looked to Harry for permission, Harry nodding cautiously as he stood, walking outside for some fresh air. Louis turned to Harry’s mother, prompting her to speak.

“What do you need?” Louis asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. He’d barely spoken all night.

“Thank you.” His mother looked like she had tears in her eyes, smiling at Louis knowingly. Louis felt uncomfortable, unable to understand what the woman meant.

“For what?” 

“Taking care of him in a way I wasn’t able to. He loves you. I know you won’t hurt him like I did.” Louis nodded, and with that, they left, Louis meeting Harry outside as they watched his mother walk away.

“You okay?” Louis asked, curling into Harry’s neck instinctively. He felt Harry nod against him, arms pulling him tighter against his chest.

“I’m okay. Thanks for being there for me. Lets go home.” It didn’t go unnoticed that Harry said that he needed Louis’ support, not just that he wanted Louis to meet his mom. They walked home hand in hand, and Louis felt like this was the way it should be.

*******

Harry’s lips were on his on his couch while some movie played on the tv. Harry’s weight crushed him into the cushions, but the way Harry was kissing him felt different than usual. This type of kissing was slow and languid, allowing Louis to feel all of Harry’s parts individually and pay special attention to each one. Harry’s kissing was feverish but relaxed, full of intent but not rushed, and Louis enjoyed feeling as if he had all the time in the world to spend with Harry and his body. For once, as Harry’s lips travelled down his body, he didn’t have to wonder whether or not this would be the last time he ever felt Harry’s lips against his skin.

“Less vocal that usual.” Harry commented, smirking at Louis’ small contented sighs that barely filled his ears let alone the room.

“We’re just getting started.” Louis reassured Harry who went back to work, bruising his body in the most lovely way with his mouth. When Louis began to whimper, Harry became more satisfied, breathing becoming more hasty as he held onto Louis’ hips, putting pressure against them in a way that drove Louis even crazier.

“Let me make love to you.” This was as close to asking permission that Louis would ever hear from Harry, but he accepted the proposition willingly, realizing that this meant something different to Harry than anything he’d ever done sexually. Louis’ heart fluttered as Harry pulled Louis’ pants off, throwing them to the floor as he sucked bruises into the boy’s hips. “I love you, Louis.” Harry reassured, but Louis felt that he was reassuring himself, rather than telling Louis.

“I love you too, Harry.” He felt himself being swept up into Harry’s arms and being brought to his bedroom as had happened the last time they had slept together.

“Time to break in our bed.” Louis laughed at how Harry said that as if they hadn’t slept together in that bed before. Our bed. He’d never admit how much he loved the sound of that. Harry’s mouth went to work, on Louis, turning him over so that his bum was pointed up and he was on his stomach. He thought Harry was going to press a finger into Louis as he’d done many times before, but instead, he felt Harry’s hands grasp both cheeks, spreading him open and licking across his hold with his tongue flat and wide. The noise he made was possibly inhuman, spurring Harry on. Harry licked and prodded, teasing Louis’ rim in a way that made Louis press up into Harry’s face shamelessly, never having someone pay this type of attention to him before.

“Oh… Harry oh my god.” Louis whined. Harry worked his tongue faster, licking him open and squeezing fingerprints into the skin on his hips in a way that Louis found deliciously painful. “Harry, I need more. I need more, Fuck, Harry, please.” Louis begged. Louis didn’t know what more he could want when Harry’s tongue was already quite possibly the most wonderful thing he’d ever felt in his life, tongue plunging beyond the rim every few moments to make Louis grasp the bedsheets that he laid on in fistfuls. Louis cursed in his high-pitched squeal, finally filling the corner of the room with his voice. Harry pulled back, much to Louis’ discontent, but quickly replaced his tongue with a wet finger which worked him open hastily, eager to fill Louis all the way.

“I bet you’d be a good singer.” Harry commented. What an odd statement, Louis thought, brain swirling with an unexplainable pleasure that was indescribably as he attempted a response.

“Yeah. That’s what I think in the shower sometimes.” Harry chuckled, adding a second finger next to the first.

“Sing for me some time.” Harry never asked, he always sort of suggested. Louis was in a position where he’d do anything if Harry asked him nicely.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want.” Louis gasped. Harry took his breath away in every aspect of their relationship, and this was no exception. Harry removed three fingers, Louis turning over to help the boy out of his clothes and taking his shirt off as well. Harry held his scarf up, raising an eyebrow to Louis who laughed but would be more than willing if Harry ever suggested any type of light bondage. Or hardcore bondage. Anything Harry wanted, really. He sat next to Harry who was kneeling, peering tentatively up at Harry who looked down on him with admiration. He kitten-licked at the tip of Harry’s cock, never having experience with someone of this size before. Harry reacted adequately to the wholehearted attempt, though when Louis sucked him into his throat, he only reached about three quarters of the way down Harry’s length, having to reach the last few inches with his small hands. Harry’s moans filled his ears, spurring his confidence as he smiled with his lips stretched around Harry’s width. 

“God, you look so pretty like this, Lou. Wanna fill you so deep.” Louis moaned around Harry, vibrations tickling Harry tip to base. Harry pulled out of Louis mouth, lubing up with the bottle retrieved form the nightstand and pressing into Louis slowly, lips against Louis’ forehead to steady himself. He let himself be more vocal than usual as he started moving his hips in and out of Louis. Louis had never realized before what a turn on it would be when Harry became comfortable with him sexually. He’d always known Harry was confident sexually, but this felt more organically Harry in a way that Harry didn’t let anyone see him. It wasn’t an act; it wasn’t a show, and Louis didn’t know what was different, but it was different in such an amazing way and the sound of their voices tangling together as Harry thrusted deep inside Louis was enough to push Louis right to the edge.

“Harry. Harry slow down. I want to enjoy this. Please.” Harry stopped immediately, growling at the loss of constant friction he had while chasing his climax. Harry moved slowly, dragging in and out of Louis which was almost just as good as when Harry was moving as fast as he was before. “Harry, Harry I love you. Tell me you love me, please.”

“Louis William, I’ve never loved another person the way I love you. Not anybody.” He hissed as he felt Louis’ nails dig into his back, Louis kissing him apologetically.

“Do you have to use my middle name?” Louis giggled, Harry smirking in the same way Louis had come to recognize and love. 

“I’m going to.” Harry affirmed, waiting for permission from Louis to move his hips again. Louis rotated his hips, settling himself at the base of Harry’s cock.

“Harry Edward, you’re the only person I’d ever want to love. You were made for me. Now please, for the love of god, give it to me. Fuck me.” That was all Harry needed, continuing to press deeper than Louis felt possible into the older boy, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them above their heads. Harry couldn’t hold back, filling Louis deep as he came with a shout, much higher than Louis was used to hearing from Harry. Still desperate, Louis was writing beneath Harry. Harry pulled out, moving down Louis’ body to suck Louis into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times before Louis came with the back of his throat, fingers tangling in Harry’s messy curls. 

Harry sat up beside Louis, petting his hair and curling a few strands of hair between his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Louis’ cheek. “You shouldn’t love me, thank you.” Louis pursed his lips. He wanted to plea urgently that he should be in love with Harry, that he was meant to be in love with him and nothing else mattered, but Harry was speaking again. “I’ll bring my stuff over tomorrow hey? If you’re still serious about me moving in. I realize that it is a bit soon.”

“I’ll help you bring your stuff. I’ve got a car.” Louis leaned over to kiss Harry’s lips, watching how Harry’s eyes fell closed as Harry relaxed, heart warm as he watched Harry’s lips turn up in a smile.

“I’ve got my license. Forged my mom’s permission. I can borrow your car if you don’t have time.” Full of surprises, this kid was, and Louis felt it funny how someone so young could be so responsible, remembering what he was like at sixteen. It was a matter of circumstance, Louis supposed, fingers lacing with the younger boy’s as his eyes fell shut.

“We forgot to close the window again.” Louis whispered.

“I didn’t forget.” Harry opened his eyes, winking at Louis who closed his eyes right after. Unbelievable. Louis tucked them beneath the blankets, counting that night as the first of infinite that they would spend together.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice came out sleepier than he’d expected, yawning as he spoke.

“Yes, my love?”

“Tell me a bedtime story?” This was such a contrast from Harry, Louis thought. Harry expressed questions as statements while Louis expressed statements as questions.

“Well there was this boy-“

“You forgot once upon a time.” Louis corrected, Harry pinching him on his arm.

“Right. Once upon a time, there was a boy. A lot of stupid shitty things-“

“You can’t say shit in a bedtime story.” 

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry laughed, frustrated.

“You can’t say fuck either.”

“Go to sleep, Louis.” Louis snuggled against Harry, and for the first time, he had no doubt that when he woke up, Harry would be in the same position that he was now. Harry continued his story, but Louis didn’t hear any of it as he drifted off, vaguely recalling something about a boy and a lot of swearing, which seemed like the type of story Harry would come up with.

*******

Louis hadn’t realized how incomplete his apartment had looked without all of Harry’s things making the dreary walls infinitely more crowded, but now that there were strange posters on his bedroom walls and half his closet was full of another person’s clothes (and the rest of his own), he didn’t know how he possibly felt at home before. Maybe it was Harry’s belongings, but Louis knew that it was the subconscious promise of a commitment that seemed to come with having Harry’s things in his apartment that made his heart and his mind feel more settled than they had in a long time. 

“Thanks for your help.” Zayn grumbled as he lugged the last of Harry’s small bags upstairs, Louis kissing him on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe.” Harry yelled from the couch, fooling with his phone. Louis felt a sense of endearment that Harry didn’t want Louis to help him, but had no problem with Zayn doing all the work. Zayn had complained about it earlier suggesting that Louis grab a bag or two, Harry replying that princesses shouldn’t be expected to do work. Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry, silently blushing when he looked away and grabbed a few small items to put in his car.

Niall and Liam were more than supportive of Harry moving in with Louis, joking about the fact that they finally wouldn’t have to wake up to Harry walking around in the nude no matter what hour of the day they woke up at. The way Liam nodded at Louis let him know that they were more happy about the fact that Harry’s eyes had stopped looking so sunken in since he started seeing Louis. It had to have been the millionth time Louis thought back to that night on the street corner, how he’d said that he must be in the wrong place, only to find out how wrong he was. He’d always romanticized fairy tale endings, and though their story couldn’t be called a fairy tale by any means, it seemed to be fate how he’d just been in the right place at the right time. He’d love to believe that if they’d met any other way, things would’ve worked out the same. Louis was midway through a daydream about engagement rings when he was interrupted by Zayn clearing his throat.

“Well if you guys are fine, I’ve got a hot date waiting for me, and you guys are pretty average.” Zayn pinched Louis’ cheeks, receiving a harsh glare from Harry.

“I’m not fine, actually. You leave his model bone structure alone or I’ll bring all my stuff pack and make you help me move in again.” Louis blushed, Zayn shaking his head.

“Never again, school boy.” Harry winked.

“He is a school boy, and I’m so proud of him.” Louis beamed, both hands forming a thumbs up towards Harry who pointed back gun fingers in Louis’ direction.

“You guys are gross.”

“You can go propose now, lover boy.” Harry teased, directed at Zayn who scoffed.

“Yeah, Louis, you can propose now.” Louis wasn’t sure if he could blush any harder.

“Well he does have to be on his knees for what we’re going to do after you leave, so.” Louis was wrong, face redder than that time Zayn decided to dye his blonde streak. He had to make sure he brought that up next time he saw Perrie.

“Peace, losers. Enjoy your honeymoon suite.”

Earlier that day, Louis’ job interview went well, and they told him that he could bring in the stuff for his classroom over Christmas break when him and Harry got back from visiting his family. This would give him enough time to give Greg his notice that he wouldn’t be working anymore in two months, which wouldn’t be a big deal due to the new bartender, Max, he had been training. It was almost as if everything had just fallen into place in the strangest way. Now he was alone with Harry, in their apartment, and he couldn’t wait to wake up every morning without having to worry about if Harry would be there in the morning.

Louis walked over to sit beside Harry on the couch, leaning across his lanky, outstretched legs to rest his back against the couch uncomfortably.

“What are your plans for the day?” Louis asked, Harry adjusting his legs so Louis could get comfortable, eventually resting them in his lap.

“Was thinking of lying here for a while, you?”

“May I join?”

“Yeah, but just until my dinner date tonight. I’m taking my boyfriend out to celebrate us moving in together. It’s super secret though, please don’t spoil it.”

They did exactly that, lying on the couch with the television on, talking to each other rather than listening to the shitty sitcom playing through low quality speakers. Harry promised to buy them a new TV, Louis not even being able to refuse the offer as he looked over at his pitiful potato-like screen. Harry held to his promise, taking Louis to an outrageously expensive restaurant that night and hiding the tab. On the way home, they grabbed hot drinks, drinking them in bed before they tried to fall asleep.

Something about that night was different though, unable to sleep with their adrenaline racing, and they ended up on the floor around three in the morning covered in cake batter because Harry couldn’t possibly wait until morning. Harry stuck the spatula out for Louis to lick, hitting him in the face with the batter which Louis responded to with a shocked glare, unable to move until Harry kissed him hard, consequently covering his own face as well. Louis would never admit that the batter didn’t taste quite as sweet as Harry, though.

Harry joked about breaking in their new bed, Louis laughing at the irony until Harry shut him up with his tongue in so many amazing ways that had Louis’ thoughts rendered incoherent, mattress straining beyond it’s capacity as Harry held true to his promise. Louis cried as he fell apart, Harry coming with so many “I love you’s” that Louis could feel his head spinning. Harry didn’t pull out immediately, praising Louis with a million kisses in his hair as he repeated over and over how much he loved him. Louis stayed silent, listening to how brokenly relieved Harry’s voice sounded, much younger and unguarded than he’d ever heard it, stroking Harry’s hair until he finally rolled over to lay beside the smaller boy, face buried in his neck. Louis kissed his hair, pulling the younger boy closer to his chest in hopes that Harry could feel his heart almost bursting beneath his ribcage.

“I love you, Harry.” Louis reassured. When Harry finally lifted his head, his eyes were puffy like he’d been crying, but Louis attributed that to the late hour, brushing the young boy’s hair out of his face and kissing his lips. The room was dark apart from the moonlight, and they held hands beneath the covers until both fell unconscious.

For the first time, Louis woke up to a sleeping Harry, face relaxed and lips pink, chest rising and falling gently like waves on the water. Louis sat up, shuffling closer to the young boy to move the curls out of his eyes. Harry shifted, eyes opening the smallest bit as he squinted into the sunlight. It took him a moment to realize where he was, breathing out relaxed and closing his eyes fro a moment more before rolling over to bury his face in Louis’ side.

“Good morning, my love.” Harry’s rough morning voice came out muffled against the skin on Louis’ hips. Louis responded by playing with the younger boy’s hair, pushing it back out of his face, admiring the way the curls looked in the sunlight through the window. It looked naturally shiny, as though he’d walked through a dance locker room when they were spraying glitter in everyone’s hair. “I’ve got something for you that I’d forgotten to give you last night. Get up and get some clothes on.” Louis obliged, confused, getting on a pair of black briefs and one of Harry’s oversize hoodies before Harry interrupted him, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. Louis loved when Harry looked rested, a contrast to how he used to see him, black circles lining his eyes, and he caught himself smiling as Harry slid a small object into his hand.

“Louis William, I know how badly I’ve fucked up in the past, but this time, I’m going to make it right. When I was younger, my mom gave me something that had been super important to her before my dad passed away.” Louis winced. He hadn’t known that particular detail about Harry’s life. “He died when I was small, don’t worry.” Harry assured with a small smile. “Anyways, when we saw her the other night, I asked if I could give it to you, and she agreed wholeheartedly that you should be the one to have it.” Harry motioned at last for Louis to open his hand. Inside his fist he revealed a gold band; a ring small enough for Louis’ finger. Louis’ eyes widened, confused.

“Is this…?”

“I’m not proposing, I swear. Please don’t run away.” Harry reassured, holding Louis by the waist. “But this was her engagement ring, and I’m giving it to you as a promise that I’m never going to put you through what I already have ever again. If at any time you want to keep me permanently, you let me know.” Louis let Harry slide the ring onto his finger, smiling at the way it fit his small hands perfectly. “Also I want those dicks at the bar to know you’re fucking taken or I’m going to kick some ass.” Louis laughed, tears behind his eyes. He willed himself not to get emotional until Harry pulled him into his arms, tears silently leaking from his eyes into the boys bare chest. Harry adjusted his pants, pulling Louis back to kiss him.

“I love you. Thank you.” Louis smiled, chewing his bottom lip with a shy smile.

“You really are my best friend and I know for a fact I want to hang out with you forever and have a sleepover every night.” Harry held both sides of Louis’ face, kissing him gently. “You make every night the best night ever. I love you too.” 

“I think I could go for a slice of our beautiful cake.” Louis breathed, reasoning that it was perfectly understandable to eat cake the moment you wake up.

“Yeah, I could go for that too.”

As they ate their cake, they laughed at each other’s stupid jokes, and Louis thought about every time in his life that he’d ever thought he was happy before now. He was convinced that this was the happiest anyone could ever be. He couldn’t breathe when Harry yelled, “you agreed to marry me, you fucking lunatic!” listing every reason why he shouldn’t, as if that would convince Louis otherwise after all they’d been through. They ended up rolling around on the kitchen floor in cake (again) and needing to get dressed again afterwards. The Harry Louis had met what seemed so long ago was entirely different that the eighteen-year-old boy he was head over heels for now, and he was overjoyed to be kissing him on the kitchen floor. Louis could cry looking at how different this Harry was in comparison to the abused, tired, boy who’d been on the corner that night, but he could say the same thing about himself. He’s been so introverted and lonely, and he’d always heard couples disgustingly talk about how they brought out the best in each other, but for the first time, Louis understood what they meant. If loving Harry meant waking up to him every morning happy and healthy and kissing him all over, Louis would’ve gladly went through everything again a thousand times over.


End file.
